


Requiem

by LuLuIceifer



Series: Underlying [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Backstory, Character Death, Dark, Hoshido/Nohr Racism, Hurt/Comfort, Kid!Takumi, M/M, Pre-Fates, Sequel, Two-Sided Story, kid!Leo, kid!Sakura, major character deaths, mention of past slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuIceifer/pseuds/LuLuIceifer
Summary: When Takumi left Nohr, he thought he had left all the despair and pain behind. Yet his homeland greeted him with apathy and disgust, labelling him as a traitor he never was. It was even worse when his family, the last people he could ever love, only spoke of heartless truth.





	1. Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't read Part 1 of Underlying, this is a few things to keep in mind.
> 
> 1\. Takumi is 7, Leo is 8 (Born in the same year. Leo's b-day is in June and Takumi's is in Dec). Kamui is 9 (one year older than Takumi and an earlier b-day). Elise is 3, Sakura is 4 (Sakura is one year older than Elise). Camilla is 13, Hinoka is 12 (Camilla is one year older than Hinoka). Ryoma is 18 and Xander is 18 (Born in the same year.)  
> 2\. MALE Corrin (that is Kamui), so Takumi is the THIRD prince of Hoshido.  
> 3\. Kamui and Azura are never captured. Takumi was captured and was Leo's slave (Part 1).
> 
> I would highly recommend to read the first part before this, or else most of the character's action might seem illogical. But if you don't want to read 37k words, I will my best recapping Part 1 in the first chapter.
> 
> (There won't be as much Leokumi as in part 1, sadly.)
> 
> Thanks Lightning, Erika and Adelvina for proof reading and giving me comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 6th Dec: I have changed the English lyrics a bit... Now that I realise it doesn't really make that much sense

Never had Takumi thought that coming back home was such a precious gift. If he hadn’t experienced this three months in Nohr, he would have continued thinking that ‘going back home’ just shortened his play time. He would have pouted at his Mother when she dragged him back home and forced him to have a shower. He would have complained at Ryoma about his insufficient free time he had for his daily training.

 

But a person wouldn’t know the importance of a thing unless they lose it. He had never know how dependent he was until he was stripped from everything and started out as a slave.

 

The Hoshidan Prince opened the window, feeling the autumn breeze on his face. When did he last felt such comforting wind? When was his last time he could close his eyes without worrying about being killed? The tiredness soon got the better part of him, as he started slowly dozing off and leaned on his Mother’s shoulders. Mikoto chuckled and caressed his cheek. Humming, tears brimmed from her eyes as she sung.

 

_ もう　この止まない雨の中で _

_ 昨日に怯えることもない _

_ 今　君を失くした未来は _

_ 始まったばかり _

 

_ (There is already nothing left in the midst of this unending rain   _

_ The past is no longer feared   _

_ Right now, the future that you have lost,   _

_ has just begun.) _

 

After all the tragedies, Takumi is finally back. 

 

Fates has finally returned to its original course.

 

-

  
  


Somehow, Takumi thought there will be a grand ceremony welcoming him back home. Somehow, he thought the citizens of Hoshido missed him and would care about his disappearance. But when the carriage drives past the Wall of Suzanoh there is no celebration, no cheering, but only silent stares from the people. He can see hate and anger burning in their face, especially when they see Mother smiling beside him. He can see those eyes of disgust - same as those he saw in Nohr - when Mother pats him and brings him into her hug.  _ What have happened?  _ He gazes at his Mother, the only one who still believed that he was alive after his disappearance. The only one who never gave up on saving him.

 

The carriage soon comes to a stop. The moment the servant opens the door, Sakura dashed and hugged him. “Takumi!” she cried, with her tears soaking into his clothes. The older brother hugged her back, only to realise she is trembling in fear. What nightmare had she been through when he was away? That will be a question he will never know the answer. All he can do is to stay by her side, so that he can redeem all the lost time he had with her.

 

“I’m back, Sakura.” He smoothes her back and looks up. Kamui and Hinoka are standing at the back, smiling, though with tears rolling off their cheeks. Ryoma brushes his hair and cracks the most comforting, kind smile he had ever seen from the Samurai.

 

“Welcome back, Takumi.”

 

The third Prince giggles and nods. He is lost for words - The feeling of being home, the feeling of finally reuniting with his family, the feeling of breathing and  _ living  _ in the world… Never in his life had he felt this way, and never did he thought he would be thankful for such simple things. For the first time, he feels like a blanket has covered him, shielding him from all the tragedies and dangers he had experienced.

 

“Hey, Takumi, how was your life in Nohr?” Hinoka asks, rubbing her tears away. ”It’s okay if you don’t want to mention it… I’m just… curious.”

 

“Well… I was with Prince Leo of Nohr, mostly. He treated me as a friend… And taught me how to cook some Nohrian dishes.” 

 

The answer is a shock to the crowd, especially to the high Prince. After all those nightmares, never did Ryoma thought the hostaged Hoshidan Prince was safe with the Nohrian Prince all along. He can never count how many times they prayed the Dawn Dragon to protect the Hoshidan child, or how many time did he kneel down in front of his grave and begged for his forgiveness. He will never forget how horrified they were when the child was kidnapped by the Nohrian spy, neither will he forget the pain subdued. Those memories have crafted in his heart - the scars he can never wash away.

 

But when he raises their head and looks at Takumi’s innocent smile, all those scars are suddenly healed. His heart soften and all the burdens on his heart has suddenly vanished. If the event is any less tragic, he would have just laugh at how much he was overthinking. Instead, tears prick through his eyes as he feels the light of salvation.

 

“Ryoma?” Takumi tilts his head and gazes his brother in confusion. “Are you okay?”

 

“It’s fine, Takumi. So what have you done with Prince Leo?”

 

Doubtedly, the young Prince glances at the high Prince and gathers his thoughts. “There were a lot of ups and downs. He was quite hostile at first. But when we get to know more, he started teaching me Nohrian swordplay and chess!” His excitement soon takes the better part of him, as his amber eyes meets Ryoma’s brown eyes.

 

“Next time, Ryoma, I’ll beat you with my Nohrian swordplay! You still remember about the fight, right?”

 

The first Prince laughs, wholeheartedly. “I won’t back down, Takumi!” The Samurai takes a deep breath. Rubbing his brother’s silvery hair, his tears roll off his cheek as he says. “Show me what new techniques you’ve got!”

 

Everyone burst in laughter - Laughter that they longed, they prayed for in the past three months. Others might say a quarter of a year isn’t that long to begin with, but for them, they have experienced parting, grief and death. They can never forget the nights praying for the Dawn Dragon, hoping that they can at least reunite in heavens.

 

“Of course! Ryoma! I…” The youngest Prince yawns as his eyes slowly fluttered close. His muscle trembles as the tiredness soon takes over him.

 

“Why don’t we all go to the hot spring? You must have been through a long journey, Takumi.”

 

“Sure, Mother! It has been a long time since I’ve last used the Springs!”

 

-

 

The three younger siblings take their towels and walk to the spring. “H-Have you seen the Nohrian King?” Sakura asks out of blue. “Kamui said he has a scary face.”

 

The question shocks Takumi - Never did he thought Sakura would be interested in the King Garon. Clearing his throat, he speaks.

 

“I did! Looking at him made my shine shiver! You will never want to see that man in your entire life, Sakura.”

 

“B-But both Kamui and Takumi have seen him…”

 

“It will just give you nightmares, Sakura. His face is so scary that you can never forget him after being with him once.”

 

“O-Okay… If both of you say so…”

 

The trio chats until they arrive the entrance. The boys wave their hands as they enter the changing room, and tell Sakura to meet at hot spring.

 

“So, what about Prince Leo, Takumi?”

 

Takumi is unprepared by the sudden ask when he is taking his clothes off. “He is kind and brave…” He stares down only, thinking of the right words to describe the diligent Prince. But before he finds the suitable adjectives, he sees the bruises on his ankles - The ones caused by his shackles. Gasping, he covered the whipping scars on his back.

 

“Hey, Takumi?” Kamui walks closer, half confused half shocked. “Are you okay?”

 

“T-That’s fine, brother.” He nudges his legs together and hides the darkened skin. Leo was right - The scars of being a slave will still stay, no matter how hard he tries to heal it before coming back. Those experience are crafted on his heart, no matter how hard he tries to rub it off. “Just… You know… Not used to the Hoshidan weather yet…”

 

The older Prince raises his eyebrow, but let everything go when Takumi refuses to talk any further. “You can always depend on us, you know? I don’t know how felt when you’re in Nohr, but you’re safe now in Hoshido.”

 

Takumi gives the slightest nod before untying his hair and let them cover his back. He knows his family is trustworthy of sharing everything with them, but his heart holds him back. Deep down, he knows his family still doesn’t believe in the Nohrians, even if he tried to picture Leo the best way he can. He knows his family will be black-mouthing the Nohrian Prince behind him, and might even be planning on how to execute him once and for all. Nohr has been famous for deceiving others - His Father was executed and Kamui was nearly captured when they were fakely invited to the peace conference. Since then, the hatred towards Nohr has only grow stronger and stronger. 

 

Hopefully, he can open his heart up and share his stories in Nohr. Hopefully, they will listen to his words and trust him. Hopefully, they can feel how genuine their friendship is and believe in Leo. He knows that’s a lot to take in, but there will not be understanding unless they try to put themselves in other’s shoes. Unless they try thinking from another side and reflecting what they had done.

 

The boys walk in silence until they wash their bodies and meet Sakura all the other end. The older siblings and Mother are already immersed in the Spring - They have arrived earlier than them, unsurprisingly since their rooms are closer to the Spring. While Hinoka is enjoying the spring water, Ryoma’s and Mother’s face are tensed.

 

_ What are they talking about? _ That must be a question they don’t want Takumi to know. Ever since he has been back, they have only been asking about his life in Nohr, but none of them have shared about their lives in Hoshido. He wanted to ask Kamui when he was going back to his room, but Sakura tugged his shirt and shaked his head.

 

Sometimes, being ignorant is better than being over-knowledgeable.

 

“Oh! Takumi, Kamui, Sakura, you’re here! Why you are not enjoying the Springs?”

 

For once, Takumi is blessed by his long hair. Other than that tiny tug on his hair and those caring eyes of Sakura, none seem to notice the scars when he takes off his towel and dip into the spring.

 

“So how’s the food in Nohr? Did you teach the Nohrian Prince how to cook Hoshidan dishes?”

 

“Hinoka, let Takumi rest a bit first.”

 

“But Mother…!”

 

“That’s fine, Hinoka.” The youngest Prince shakes his head. He wants to reply with enthusiasm, but looking at those serious expression of his Mother and Ryoma, he can barely open his heart up. Though he had only been back to Hoshido for less than two hours, he felt that the longer he stayed, the more he was aware of the darkness surrounding his family. The more he looked at their eyes, the more he saw the silent hate and blame towards the Nohrians.

 

“Um… I’ve tried teaching him miso soup, but he is terrible at cooking.” He hate to admit that, but he has been more picky with his words. Maybe he just doesn’t want anyone to realise the scars on his back, or maybe he just hope the anger will not continue to grow in their hearts. “I mean… He usually just create tomatoes when he is hungry. It isn’t like he need to know how to cook anyways.”

 

“He can create food with Nohrian magic? I thought Nohrian magic is just turning others into frog, or freezing everyone in place!”

 

“It’s mostly simple stuff, like creating fire or thunder.” Takumi takes a deep breath - Hopefully they will not be offended by their magic. Magic is something universal, right? Even if the type of magic used is different, everyone is just searching for the origin, right?

 

“But what I find the most interesting, Hinoka, is the ‘blessing magic’. It’s kind of similar to the Hoshidan good-luck charms, but when you’re casted by the spell, you can feel warmth surrounding you… As if you just gain the Dragon’s protection.”

 

“And you’ve tried those blessing magic?”

 

Takumi gives the slightest nod before staring down at the water. His family won’t be happy when they know he is ‘cursed’ by a ‘Nohrian blessing’, but it would only get worse if he doesn’t clarify what spell is on him. He will eventually need to say this out, especially when his Mother is able to detect the magic casted on a person. A blessing spell won’t make too much harm, right? Plus, a person can be blessed by both the Dawn Dragon and Dusk Dragon - At least that is what sages in the mutual countries do.

 

“Leo casted one on me when we parted.” He glances at his Mother before sinking his head. “I’m sorry, Mother. I know you told me not to believe in Nohrians but…”

 

He thought his Mother would rage and bring him to Orochi and dis-cast the spell. He thought he would he would be stared by the eyes of his Mother. Yet, when he looks up, he sees nothing more than a genuine smile.

 

“That’s fine, Takumi. It’s a gift from the Nohrian Prince, right?” That was not an answer Takumi would expected. Waving her hand, she beckons him to come closer. Pointing at his scars, she says, “He is the one who protected you from these, right? He must cherish you a lot, Takumi.”

 

The youngest Prince gazes up at his Mother - Those brown eyes telling him to open his heart, Telling him that everything can be shared between them. That she trusts in his words and forget the hatred behind. 

 

Never in Takumi’s life that he had felt such urge to cry. It’s not the ‘sadness’ kind of crying, instead, how much he is touched by his Mother’s action, how guilty he is for pre-determining her reaction. He is angry at his pathetic, helpless self, but even more furious when he had, once again, set everything in the world into ‘right’ and ‘wrong’, ‘yes’ and ‘no’. Leo told him once the world isn’t as simple as he thought, but now, he had just made the same mistake and nearly falsely accusing his Mother.  

 

Smoothing his back, Mikoto pulls Takumi into her hug - It has been a long time since she last felt such peace. The war has slaughter thousands of people, and the grief of losing Takumi have split their family apart. People blamed her for sending soldiers to flame, and both Saizo and Kagero were sacrificed in the rescue of the Prince. But no matter how dark, how depressed she was, as long as a tiny part of her still longed for Takumi’s survival, she would still keep on fighting.

 

Now, Takumi has finally returned from the land of darkness. The Prince has resurrected from her deeper heart - A miracle too good for her to believe. Now, her family is finally reunited, sitting at the spring and chatting without any barrier. Now, the Hoshidan Prince is finally back in her arms, as his new life starts, once again.

 

_ “果てない闇の中 _

_ 君がくれた篝火が _

_ 伽藍のこの胸に _

_ 生まれたいのちを _

_ 照らしている  _

 

_ (In this unending darkness,  _

_ the bonfire that you gave me  _

_ Lies in the haven of my chest. _

_ As this light give rise to _

_ A newly birthed life.) _

 

“It’s okay, Takumi. There is nothing more to fear about - Fate has finally returned to its original course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are from ['Aria'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziHaZ1TsrFo) in Kara no Kyoukai. Modified from [ animelyrics ](http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/rakkyo/aria.htm).


	2. Kamui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Lightning and Erika for proof reading and giving me comments!

“I will beat you next time, Ryoma!”

 

Takumi knew he was just  _ this _ close to beating his brother in the sword match this time. The Nohrian swordplay techniques did surprise him, so he could get a few hits in the first half. If only he hadn’t been performing the same tricks over and over again, Ryoma might not have been able to figure out his movements and turn the tides against him. Well, Leo reminded him about over-using the same swings when they were practicing - seems like he should really keep his words in his mind.

 

But then, Ryoma  _ did  _ compliment his improvement after the fight. For the first time he saw shock and surprise in his eyes, for the first time the Hoshidan high Prince gripped his sword tight and gave his all, for the first time he sweated after their battle. If he tried harder and added a few more variety to his swordplay, he was sure he could beat his brother before his birthday.

 

Gripping his sword, he sneaked behind the castle guards. It has been three months since he last been to the training ground - It must be covered with weeds and vines by now. He would need to waste some time clearing all those out, but other than that, it doesn’t seem to block his path to his victory.

 

He hums and jogs to the castle’s back door. The guards should be having lunch now, and the patrolling soldiers will not arrive the forest until late afternoon. Plus, in most days, they would have skipped this part since no one, other than him, ever came to the forest. So, if everything were same as before, he should be able to arrive to his hiding spot with no problem.

 

It was until he turns the corner and saw the guards standing beside the exit.

 

“P-Prince Takumi!” The voice is filled with a bit of shock, but it turns into hatred when the boy innocently stares at him. He clenches his fist and steps forward, only to be stopped by the second guard.

 

The first word came to Takumi’s mind was frustration - Why are the guards still here? Does that mean his training needs to be cancelled? But when he feels the fury burning in those eyes, he steps back. It has been some time since he last saw those eyes - Disgust, anger, looking down on him and telling him to die. Those eyes that teased him, laughed at him, when he was in Nohr. 

 

The second guard must have seen his shiver, as he beckons the first guard to leave. When the first guard is out of their sight, he bows down. “My apologies, Prince Takumi. He has just lost his siblings not so long ago, please forgive him.” 

 

“That’s fine. Losing a family must have been a horrible experience.” 

 

Surprised by his maturity, the guards glances upward for a moment before bowing his head down. “I… Thank you for being considerate, Prince Takumi.” He pauses for a moment before continuing. “May I know what brings you here, Your Royal Highness?”

 

“I… um…” With all those patrolling going on, seems like he has no luck going to the training ground. Lying isn’t a bad option, like how Leo did everytime when something went against him, but is there a need to do so? He is no longer in Nohr - A country that despise his entire being, but back in Hoshido - His homeland, the place where he is loved by his people. Even his Mother, the one who should hate Nohr the most, accepted Leo, so does he even need to lie in front of  _ his people? _

 

“J-Just… Out for a walk…”

 

The soldier bows deeper, pressing his forearm on his legs. “I apologize, your Highness, but you are not allowed to leave the castle now.”

 

“What?” That’s the only thing comes to his mind. In the past 8 years, no one ever stopped him from going outside. Yes, he is young, but he is protected by his people. No one would ever dare to lay a hand on him - No one would have dared ruining the peace his Father has set. So who would order such a ridiculous command and stops him from going out?

 

“It was ordered by the Queen herself, Your Royal Highness. I apologize, but no one can go against her direct orders.” Out of everyone he doesn’t expect  _ Mother _ to have ordered such command. She should know best how safe Hoshido is, she should be the one trusting him and her people the most! Why would she stop him from going outside? Why would she limit his movement and restrict him?

 

“There is no way Mother will do so.” He wanted to sound calm, like how Ryoma does when he faces a problem. But when the guard remained silent, his blood began to boil. He has made it clear to his Mother that he is not a child anymore, that he is able to protect himself. Why doesn’t she trust him? Is it because he still loses against Ryoma? Is it because he is too weak to go alone and face reality? Is that why they kept everything away from him? Is that why everyone refuses to say what happened in the past 2 months? Didn’t they say that it’s better to talk with others than to keep it yourself? So why are they hiding everything in the dark rather than saying it out?

 

“Takumi? Takumi!”

 

Hurried footsteps come his way as Kamui grabbed his shoulders. “Oh, Takumi, I’ve been looking for you…” He panted, leaning his weight on the younger brother.

 

“Brother?” Half shocked by the sudden arrival, Takumi turns around and catches his brother. “What happened? Why are you in a rush?”

 

The older prince looks at the guard, then move his sight to Takumi’s practice sword, and back at the guard again. “I guess you know it then.” He mutters and pushes himself up. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to surprise you.”

 

“Oh…” Takumi takes his sword and stares down at the ground. “Why did Mother command that at the first place…” He mumbles to himself. Ignoring the guard, he turns around and walk pass Kamui. “I really thought she trusted me. I really thought she accepted me after being captured. I know… I had a different life than you, but that doesn’t mean I have changed into a completely different person and would betray Hoshido!”

 

Why, have he always need to give but not take? Why, no matter how much he gives away, no one is willing to trust him?   
  


Why… No one other than Leo would treat him as an adult? Why everyone just assume what he needs but not listen to his words?

 

“Takumi!” Kamui grabs his wrist, stopping him from going any further. Looking into his amber eyes, he says. “It’s not like that, Takumi. You’re just overthinking it.”

 

The younger prince tugs his hand, but the grip is firm. Gazing back at his brother, he narrows his eyes. “So what?” He asks in a depressed voice. “Are you going to say ‘cause you’re only eight and you should follow your parents'? ‘Cause I’m too young to protect myself so I should stay at a safe spot'? I don’t need those reasons.”

 

“Remember the day I was captured? When Father died at the hands of King Garon?” He pronounces every word clearly and pauses until Takumi nod or look back at him. “I wasn’t able to go out for two months. You might say ‘it’s because you were only five at that time and it’s not safe to go out, especially after the King was dead’, or ‘you’ve caused so much troubles just now so Hoshidans don’t want to see you’. I first thought so, too, that’s why I asked Hinoka to bring me out for a few times.”

 

“But one day, Ryoma saw me and her out in the snack counter. He brought me back, of course, like typical big brother Ryoma. Rather than scolding me for not following the rules, he hugged me and cried - Crying as if he had finally regained something back. Crying as if the thing he had lost has finally returned. And when Mother stepped in, she gazed at me, as if my presence is the salvation for her sins. As if I am the only one who gave her life light. It was at that moment I realised - They are not protecting me cause I’m weak. Instead, they tried to keep me safe because I’m the salvation.”

 

“You know, sometimes you just need to put yourself in other’s shoes.” He caresses the silvery hair and smiles. “I know you have been through a lot in Nohr, I know all those experiences with Prince Leo has grown you - I can see it. We can see it. But for Mother, Ryoma, and especially Sakura, they just lost an important person in their life. They have just been through the trough of their life, and your presence just saves their soul.”

 

Kamui steps forward and nudges Takumi’s head into his chest. Smoothing his back, he says,

 

“Please, just do me a flavour, Takumi. Please, don’t be reckless. Don’t let them be worried about you anymore. Please, for once, put down your concern and think about how others feel. Think about what everyone else has been through.

 

“Please, stay with us… Once more. Once again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time I don't hate Corrin/Kamui. Surprisingly.
> 
> (Oh and the next chapter is a Nohrian chapter <3 Leo)
> 
> *Edit on 17/5* I changed the age of ‘Kamui being captured from 4 to 5’. It is impossible Kamui to be 4 when Samuragi is dead, since Sakura would not be born at that time.


	3. Nohr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly I can finish this chapter and finish revising physics on time :D
> 
> Chapter with multiples of 3 (i.e. Chapter 3,6,9) are Nohrian chapters.
> 
> Thanks Erika for proof reading it!

“Watching your dear Hoshidan Prince again, Prince Leo?”

 

The Nohrian Prince rests his head on his knuckles and yawns. Nohr has changed a lot since Takumi returned Hoshido, or when Queen Mikoto chose to gave up her conquer, to be precise. The citizens of Nohr supports the King more than ever, and the moral of the soldiers are sky high. Even the used-to-be-rebellious minions help the King and provide military support. The spying magic on Takumi - despite not being announced to the public - has filled the castle with a new light. For the first time, the citizens no longer tease him when he is in the valleys. No one dared to call him ‘concubine Prince’ anymore. Soldiers and even tacticians bow down to him because of the sheer hope the spell gave them. For the first time in his life, he is _praised_.

 

He tilts his head and stares at Niles, who recently became his retainer after slaughtering a number of Hoshidan soldiers in the wars. In all honesty, he was shocked when Father complimented Niles’ ability, more so when he was assigned to _protect him from any incoming danger_. Not like he couldn’t protect himself, but it is at a point where his survival determined the fate of the country.

 

Looking back at the crystal ball, Takumi was now drafting a letter for him. It’s not often for the Hoshidan Prince to be alone - 90% of the time he would just be either with Kamui or Sakura. This made him a little bit jealous, oddly. Maybe he never had a real family to rely on, so looking Takumi surrounded with smiles and warmth just makes him feel lonely in the corner. Or maybe, he is guilty of telling him ‘your family abandoned you’ in the first place - He had no idea how his life was at that moment, and screaming that onto his face must have traumatized him.

 

_Maybe that’s how a family feels - Someone you can open up with, someone you can share all your stories with… Maybe that was the life of a ‘usual childhood’. A life that doesn’t need to ‘kill to survive’._

 

The outlaw stepped closer when he was way too focused on his friend. “To be honest, Prince Leo,” He whispers. “If you were just a little older, I swear I would have thought you are gay.”

 

The Prince groans in annoyance. He never thought Niles would be such a trouble - When he was still a prisoner, he was one of the best spy you can have. Albeit he was sometimes teasing him being way too protective against the lost Hoshidan child, at least he knew he should keep a good two feets away from him. But things have changed when he was officially assigned to be his retainer - He couldn’t count the number of times Niles appeared whispering into his ears when he was reading, or casually dropping down the words he have said in his dreams. Yes, he is a great bodyguard and defends him against any incoming dangers, but his acts are also so annoying that he could barely focus when he is around.

 

“Thank you, Niles. That definitely helps a lot. Definitely.”

 

Now, all thanks to that outlaw, he had missed Takumi writing the last paragraph. When he turns back, he is already sealing up the envelope and walking out of his room. Nice - Now he needs to wait for a whole week for the real mail to come to his hand. By that time, Takumi would have been preparing his new mail updating his week. He had always needed a whole week to draft his letter, and squeezing two weeks ‘mail content’ into one isn’t making him any better.

 

He sighs. Leaning back, he stares at the outlaw.

 

“What? Miss that little Hoshidan Prince calling ‘Lord Leo’ already?”

 

“Gosh, how many times do I need to tell you not to disturb me when I’m working!”

 

“Heh, said the one who was staring at his friend for two hours straight.”

 

“Nosy.”

 

As much as Leo wants to rub the smirk off his face, none of what he said was wrong. Night after night he had been looking up the stars, praying them to keep Takumi safe. He had been trying his best in his training, just to earn his Father’s trust for monitoring Hoshido’s action. He had been staring at the crystal for days, dropping down any useful information for future use. And that is just the top of the list of what he had done to protect him - To keep him alive from the mess in the near future.

 

Yet, the harder he tried, the more he felt like betraying and spying his friend. Though he is doing all of this for Takumi’s future, it is undeniable that he is using their friendship to gain his trust. That he is using him as a pawn for Nohr’s conquest. That he is just using him a stepping stone to his road to fame and success. Next time, when Takumi digs down into his world of mystery, he would be traumatized once again. Not by Queen Mikoto, not by his Father, but by his own hands.

 

No wonder why people called him the deadliest Prince in Nohr’s history - He would get his hands dirty no matter what his true intentions were. That at some time, he would be forced to use all those ‘friendship’ and ‘love’ as tools for his bigger plan. For his selfish, arrogant self.

 

“Didn’t thought that your paper will be blank, Lord Leo.” The outlaw collects the crumbles pieces at the side of his table. “Having troubles writing a love letter to your little Hoshidan Prince?”

 

By now, he is just habituated to Nile’s sick comments. He waves his hand, dis-casting the spell on the crystal. Slapping the pen onto his table, he pushes the chair back. Ignoring Niles, he stomps out to his little balcony.

 

“Any incoming mail today, Niles?” He says, without turning back the slightest. “Any words from Father? Did he need any help for his invasion?”

 

“I have nothing, my Lord. No mails, no orders. I’m sorry to tell you, my Lord, but…”

 

“I know.” The Nohrian Prince steps onto the cold tiles and shuts the door behind - That’s the only way to get out of anyone’s sight. The only way to cover his ears and forget everything flowing beside him. The only way to pray for the Dusk dragon to forgive the sins he had done. The cold autumn breeze blows, as he gazes up the the glittering night sky.

 

消えたものと

変わらぬもの

無惨な空が光る

 

(The things that were lost

And the things that never change

Are glittering in this cruel sky)

 

He doesn’t know why this tune Takumi taught him comes to his head. Takumi’s new life has already begun, so why is he still begging for their reunion? There is no way they could go away from the Queen or King’s eyes, and that applies for both Hoshido and Nohr. It has nearly been a month since their separation, and he had seen Takumi writing at least three mails to him by now, but none of them have arrived at his hands. He once asked Niles to take the mail from the postman, before getting into the hands of the King. But there was nothing - Nothing from Hoshido. Niles even asked the broader guards if they have received anything, but none have seen anything coming from the Hoshidan Royal family.

 

He knows, nothing between them can get unnoticed. He knows, Queen Mikoto and the rest of the Hoshidan Royal have already noticed the presence of the spying spell, yet they are too kind to tell this cruel truth to Takumi. He knows, they know, everyone knows that Hoshido is corrupted and falling apart. It is just a matter of time before their hands laid on the poor child and drag him into eternal darkness.

 

_Or maybe, they dragged him into the darkness only because what he had done to him. Because he was the spy from Nohr and betrayed their family. Because he was too naive to believe an enemy Prince, which costs him none other than death._

 

Crossing his fingers, he gazes up at the night sky - Did Takumi see the same scenery as he does? Is he staring up the stars and thinking about him? Is he mumbling his name, reaching out and trying to grab the glittering stars? Is he crossing his fingers as well, praying for his safety, praying for them to reunite?

 

別れを告げ

微笑み合い

寂しい ARIA を重ねて

 

(While informing of our separation,

let us exchange our faint smiles,

as the lonely ARIA accumulates)

 

But for now, he lets the dim light in the haven of their heart accumulate. Let the lonely aria echo around the room. Let the silence continue until everything falls apart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are from ['Aria'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziHaZ1TsrFo) in Kara no Kyoukai. I get the translation from [ animelyrics ](http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/rakkyo/aria.htm).
> 
> The translation for '別れを告げ 微笑み合い 寂しい ARIA を重ねて' (While informing of our separation,  
> let us exchange our faint smiles, as the lonely ARIA accumulates) is actually a bit inaccurate... I tried translating it correctly, but that doesn't really suit Leo's thought. So I chose to do a slightly wrong translation and have a closer meaning to the story.


	4. Remnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I have chased the deadline (I should stop being deadline fighter)
> 
> Hopefully I didn't OOC Hinoka, since I didn't explore her much before this chapter.
> 
> Thanks Erika and Lightning for proof reading and giving me comments!

Takumi never thought that time would pass so fast. The leaves are blown off by the cold bleeze, and the townspeople are gathering wood for the winter. When he looks out, the Christmas market is already set up, and the Hoshidan plaza is packed with numerous food stores. The entire city is filled with dances and songs, celebrating the end of another ‘peaceful’ year.

 

But for him, it’s a very special year. A year that he would never forget. A year in which he experienced life and death. A year that he pushed himself up and stood against the North wind. Against all the tragedies, all the fates intersecting him.

 

Looking back, he was still a naive, innocent kid a year ago, grabbing his Mother’s dress and asking what birthday gift he will have. He was still holding Ryoma’s and Hinoka’s hand, parading through the Christmas market and searching for the best mochi store. He was still playing dolls with Sakura and Kamui, imagining what they will be when they grown up.

 

Sometimes, he hopes he can go back to those days. He hopes his family will be caressing his hair once more, patting his head and telling him everything will be fine. Sometimes, he just hope he will be hugged by them all, and emerge in the warmth and smiles they give.

 

Time flies, and he has been forbidden to leave the castle for more than a month. Mother, as always, has been working hard the last few weeks, so that she can have a week off for Christmas. Ryoma and Hinoka are always out to help the shopkeepers - Helping so much that they rarely come home for dinner. Kamui, being the middle aged child, sometimes joins the older siblings, sometimes stays in the castle and spends his day with the younger ones. Sakura, on the other hand, has always been staying by Takumi’s side and listens to all the adventures he has been through.

 

“Brother?” The youngest Hoshidan princess tugs his hand and mutters. He was first shocked, as his face stiffens and his body jerks back. But when he turns back, his younger sister hides behind her salmon hair. She avoided his eyes, as she looks down and stares at the ground. 

 

“I’m okay, Sakura.” He holds her hand and pats her head. “Sorry… I was just lost in thoughts. Didn’t realised that it’s winter already.”

 

The girl gazes up, but when Takumi’s amber eyes met her pink eyes, she flinches and looks back down. “Takumi’s birthday… Next week…”

 

“Yes, I’ll be turning eight next week. You’ll celebrate it with me, right?”

 

The Hoshidan Prince forces a smile. Even if he just got captured by the Nohrian, everyone will be here for his birthday, right? Mother and Ryoma and Hinoka will leave their job for a day and stay with him, right? Everyone will be celebrating his birthday, right?

 

_ Right? _

 

He glances out at the Christmas market - He had never felt this lonely before. Even if Ryoma and Mother have been telling him ‘everything is okay’, he can see the cracks between their relationship. Whenever he turns a corner and is supposingly away from them, Hinoka would stare at Mother and pull Kamui away. Ryoma would clench his hands and bite his lips, silently questioning the Queen. 

 

And Sakura… She would just stand at the corner, pretending nothing has ever happened. Pretending everything is just a tale, even though she sees everything clearer than anyone else.

 

“B-Birthday present…?” Naively, the younger princess tugs his shirt and pulls him back to reality once again. Tilting her head, she points at the market and asks, “Birthday present from market?”

 

Takumi sighs and smiles. Stroking the salmon hair, he replies.

 

“It’s fine, Sakura. Having you at my side is already a blessing.”

 

“B-But…”

 

“It’s fine. It’s really fine. Being alive is already the best present I can get.”

 

Sakura could only remain in silence when the Hoshidan Prince shakes his head, telling her that he needs nothing other than his family. She turns her head and gazes at the market - Crowded with Hoshidans buying New Year foods and drinks. Ryoma and Hinoka are helping with maintaining order, Kamui is wandering around the streets and grabbing food for Takumi, like every other day. It is when she glances back at her brother, she realises he is staring at that scenery as well. His eyes are fixed at the mochi store, and his hand reaches out to the scene. He gulps, as if he tastes the imaginary mochi down his throat, only to realise everything is nothing but a lie to himself.

 

“Takumi want… Go market…”

 

The Prince gasps, but narrow his eyes when he realise that’s the sad truth. He might have lied if it was Kamui or Hinoka asking him, but there is no hiding away from Sakura.

 

“Sakura… wants Takumi… smile.”

 

Takumi could only stare down at his feet - Not like he doesn’t want to go, nor did he want to make his sister sad, but the burden upon him is heavy. Kamui has said that - His presence is the salvation to the family. They may have never spoken about it, but he sees all the wounds they had during his disappearance. The pain and sadness have already been crafted in their heart, and his family is no longer who they once were before. Yet, even with all those bandages around their soul, they never failed to act like that in front of him - Even if the world is surrounded by darkness, they would never allow it to contaminate the innocent child they longed to protect. Because of him, they force a smile and hide the resentment and hatred in their hearts. That they would at least try sitting together and listen to others’ thoughts. That they would at least try to act as a family and make him smile.

 

That’s why he can’t risk having anything happening on him.

 

He pats Sakura’s head, and was about to open his mouth and reply. But when those innocent eyes gazes at him, he doubts. True, he might have saved his older siblings and Mother, but what about Sakura? What about this 4-year-old girl who has been through all these tragedies? He can’t leave her alone - of course - But the path he takes would only lead to her the shadows. He would only force her to accept all his choices, and he would be the one controlling the fate of this girl.

 

He doesn’t want that - He doesn’t want the same thing to happen on his dear sister. 

 

Now, he could only put his older siblings and Sakura on the balance and see which will outweigh the other. He could only flip a coin and let the Dragons decide who should he lean towards - It is no longer a problem he could solve himself.

 

“Brother? Are you okay?”

 

He gulps - Seems like he needs to disobey for this one time. Grabbing Sakura’s hand, he whispers, “I’ll go with you, Sakura… But just for a short while, so no one will find us out.”

 

The girl immediately nods and extends her little finger. “Secret… Me and Takumi…” 

 

The older Prince hooks it back and smiles - Not so long ago, he and Leo hooked their fingers, swearing upon the Dragons that they would protect each other. But now, he is no longer that naive child, begging for other’s attention and arrogantly asking others to serve him. He can finally stand against the cold wind, and face the cruel world himself.

 

His little finger hooks Sakura’s one. Chuckling, he says,

 

“Just a secret between you and me,” he brought his other hand up to hers, “A secret that will be sealed forever.”

 

-

 

Sakura must have longed to go out - She was dashing through the castle, and even managed to find a secret way out. Luckily, the guards turned a blind eye to them - It’s nearly Christmas and normal for children to run around the town. She pants, with one hand holding his brother, and sprints through the crowd of people. 

 

She could wait no longer. It has been a month since she went out, even longer since she last held her brother’s hands and wandered the Hoshidan streets. All the food store she discovered, all the pretty accessories she found… She just can’t wait to show them all to Takumi.

 

The pair finally come to a stop when they arrive the furthest store. “Two mochi…” The princess pants out. “Two…”

 

“Oh! Princess Sakura!” The shopkeeper turns around and pats the girl’s head. As she moves her focus to the Hoshidan Prince, her smile drops, with her eyes mixed with confusion and anger. She clenches her fist, trying to hold her rage back as much as she could. 

 

The Prince looks down, trying his best to avoid any eye contact. This isn’t the first time he received an unwelcome look - The guards stared down at him when he first tried sneaking out to his training ground. He first thought it was because of how much trouble he gave his family, but he never thought his people would give him that unpleasant gaze. 

 

_ “Is that Prince Takumi? I thought he was dead.” _

 

_ “Haven’t you heard from the soldiers? He was kidnapped by the Nohrians.” _

 

Sakura tugs his brother’s hands to gain his attention. Shaking her head, she tells her brother to let it go. Everything is in the past, and your new life in Hoshido has just begun.

 

Though, it would be lying if he couldn’t feel the shiver in her hand. The more those people mention about his past, the more her eyes are filled with fear and guilt. Her breathes become more rapid, and her mouth shapes her brother’s name. Terrified, she squeezes his hand, desperately trying to feel his warmth beside her.

 

Kamui had said that - Sakura suffered the most.

 

Takumi wraps around Sakura’s shoulders, embracing her in his hug. Soothing her back, he repeatedly whispers ‘I’m here’ beside her ears, hoping that his voice would reach his sister. After a minute or so, the girl finally looks up, though her body is still trembling. Taking a few deep breaths, she calms herself down and softly pushes herself out of Takumi’s hug.

 

If this scene happened a year ago, people would be applauding how good a brother he is. They would give Takumi treats and praise him for taking care of his sister. Ryoma would brush his hair and compliment his for his good deeds.

 

Instead, all he earned was a few more ‘jeez’ and disgusted faces from the audiences. Their eyes leer at him, criticising his ‘way too humanly action’ from ‘the Prince who killed their family’. One of them pushes forward, badmouthing him in words he doesn’t know. The scene soon attracts a crowd of pedestrians, staring down with hollow, distrustful eyes. Their hearts are filled with hatred, blaming the youngest Hoshdian Prince for all their lost.

 

“Your mochi, Princess Sakura …and Prince Takumi” 

 

Takumi gratefully thanks for the food, but the shopkeepers heartlessly replied that it’s her duty to serve the Royal. Pulling Sakura’s hand, Takumi tells Sakura to go back, or else he would be discovered by their Mother. Yet, the Princess stood there, emptily gazing at the crowd.

 

“Sakura, is everything alright?”

 

“Hey! What happened?” Hinoka pushes through the crowd, only to see her siblings surrounded by the Hoshidans. Gasps, she rushes into to them. “Takumi? Sakura? Why are you here?”

 

_ “Princess Hinoka? Is this truly Prince Takumi? Is he not dead?” _

 

_ “Wait, then that all makes sense… The soldiers weren’t lying… My Father wasn’t lying when he saw the youngest Hoshidan Prince.” _

 

_ “Is this the person my Father sacrificed for? Not because of the disease, but because of this child? Is my family separated because how much he yearns to be saved?” _

 

Takumi steps backwards, but there isn’t any space to begin with. Being caught by Hinoka would earn a few criticisms from his older siblings, but this,  _ this _ is a completely different type of horror. Like that time he was in the Nohrian plaza, he was surrounded by shadows. He was pulled around like a doll, with criticism and rage throwing at him. Last time, they abused his childhood innocence; This time, they accuse his weaknesses and blame him for all the tragedies that happened.

 

He could feel the hands he held be tugged away. He can feel the warmth in his palm slowly fade to cold. He can feel the shiver vanishing between his fingers.  _ Sakura?  _ The mere thought of losing her terrified him. He can’t let the same thing happen again - He couldn’t let Sakura disappear in front of his eyes, taken away by a group of bandits and only to find her dead the next time he sees her. He can’t let his dearest sister taken away in front of his own eyes, taken away when he was just a step away from her…

 

Instead, she stands in front of the crowd. Spreading her arms wide, she protects her brother behind.

 

“N-No… Takumi fault…”

 

She mutters, though the crowd more or less ignored her. Looking down, her legs are trembling, but that didn’t stop her from expressing herself. She looks up, stares right into those audience’s eyes. Clenching her fist, she screams.

 

“Those… Not brother’s fault!”

 

The crowd, no, even Hinoka is shocked. Looking at the 4 year old kid, the crowd sighs. No matter how illogical she is, who would be able to go against a determined young kid? There is no chance of winning in this debate, not when the girl stood up to protect his brother.

 

Soon, the crowd disperses and everyone gets back to their own work. Taking this chance, the older Hoshidan Princess grabs his hand and pulls the younger two back to the castle.

 

-

 

“I’m really sorry, Hinoka! Kamui has told me not to go out, yet I…”

 

“That’s fine, Takumi. Everyone knows how much you miss Hoshido. Plus, if you want to thank someone, thank Sakura.”

 

Takumi lifts his head and gazes at Sakura, who is lying on his bed. Soon after they ran away, his younger sister passed out in his arms. This must have been too much for Sakura - She just took all the chaos onto her shoulders. With such a heavy burden, it is impossible for her not to fall down.

 

“Is she… Like that when I was away?”

 

The older Princess narrows her eyes and silently nods her head - She knew she should keep this a secret, but what can she do when the victim is asking her? They can’t dodge any longer - He has already heard the voices of the people, he has already seen the flame in their hearts. Nothing can keep him in the dark - He has followed down a beam of light, and searched for the cruel reality he longed for. As his family, she should face it and tell him, rather than hide everything behind her fake smile.

 

There was no reply from the Prince - Only silence. There is no need to ask - Her eyes, her expression has already speak them all out. His guts twisted, disguisted at how naive he had once again was. Annoyed at how ignorance he was to all the things flowing beside him.

 

“So that’s what Kamui meant by salvation…” He mutters, glancing at her sister between every word. “This is what he meant by… saving someone from the utter darkness…”

 

Hinoka could only nod and drop her head. “You have heard it,” She mumbles, with her palm covering her arching heart. “Queen Mikoto… Mother has sent a lot of search teams trying to get you back, but they all ended up in a failure. When she knew there was no luck searching you, she held a funeral, your funeral, and put all the blame at the Nohrians.” 

 

The prince bites his lips, trying his best to wipe the image of Saizo and Kagero out of his mind. Even after being in both Saizo’s and Kagero’s funeral, he refuses to tell anyone about their death happened in front of his eyes - It would just make things worse, he selfish, naive self thought. He wanted to speak up, but he can’t afford to fill Hinoka’s eyes with anymore darkness. 

 

“You know, we never thought that you would be alive. You will never know how much Ryoma cried when he heard that you’re alive. For a moment, I thought that was the end of all the tragedies. With you at our side, I thought everything will go back to normal - Ryoma and Queen Mikoto would stop fighting, and we will be a family again. I thought there is no more to fear, as our bonds will be stronger than ever. Instead, hatred bloomed more than ever.”

 

“I never thought that… I knew something had happened here, but I never realised it was so devastating…”

 

The older Princess caress his hair and pulls him into her arms. “It’s fine to cry, Takumi. You’ll feel better when you express yourself out.”

 

“B-But…”

 

“I know, Takumi. I know.” She hums. Soothing his back, she whispers, “We’ve all been through the cruel, heartless journey set for us. We thought once everything ends, we would be greeted with smiles and embrace in light. That's why, even if the road is covered in flames and vines, we would still pierce through it, only to grab the last shard of light. But when the journey ended, everyone questioned our choice, laughing at us how stupid he have been.

 

“That’s why this time, instead of walking in the path others has set for us, we will need to stand up and make our own choices. Rather than listening to others’ words, we’ll distinguish between the ‘good’ and the ‘bad’, the ‘right’ and ‘wrong’ ourselves ourselves. I know, this is a tough journey - We might face our loved ones standing at the opposite side of the spectrum. But, I think, I hope in the end, I would not regret the decision I had make.”

 

Takumi gazes up, only to realise Hinoka’s eyes are filled with tears as well. Nudging his head closer, she whispers,

 

“I’m sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to name this chapter Sakura but... reasons.


	5. Unspoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 1 month of break I'm finally back!
> 
> Thanks Lightning and Erika for proof reading and giving me comments <3

_ Sakura holds Takumi’s hand as they walk down the dark aisle. It was first a soft touch between those two, but the deeper they go, the harder Sakura grips her brother’s hand. Gazing up, her eyes reflect the dim light in this pitch-black space. _

 

_ “B-Brother… you won’t leave me?” _

 

_ At first he was shocked, and then gave her a sad smile “I won’t.” He replies, as his steps slow down. He glances at his free hand, then his focus soon returns to his younger sister. “I won’t.” He mutters to himself, but his smile slowly turns into a sigh. Clenching his free hand into a fist, he places it on top of his chest.  _

 

_ “I hope… I won’t….” _

 

_ The darkness soon swirls as the black hurricane swallows the Hoshidan Prince. Her tiny hands tries pulling the Prince out, but the wind is much stronger than her force. The grip loosens, and their fingers soon slip past each other. Terrified, the younger Princess screams her brother’s name. _

 

_ Yet, it was futile. _

 

_ Nothing she can do to change his fate. _

 

_ Nothing she cries will pass into his ears. _

 

_ She could only stand there, looking for her brother as he leaves her, as his shadow disappears… _

 

_ In the dark. _

 

_ - _

 

Gasping in fear, Sakura moans Takumi’s name in her dreams. Worried, Queen Mikoto places a cold towel on her forehead. But Sakura shivers and the towel falls, accidentally waking her up in the process.

 

“Sorry, Sakura…” The Mother picks up the towel and gives Sakura a cup of water. “Are you feeling better?”

 

The Hoshidan Princess looks down and pushes herself up. On one side of the bed sits Mikoto, and on another side, Takumi is lying down, dozed off while waiting for her. With her lips slightly tilted up, she smoothes her brother’s hair.

 

“He had been staying by your side since this evening…” The Mother mutters, with her voice filled with sorrow. “It has been five hours since you two returned.”

 

Gasps, Sakura recalls the events happened in the Hoshidan market. She grabs Takumi’s palm immediately, shaking his brother with the hope that he is alive. Her brother groans, mumbling ‘No, Sakura’ unconsciously. Relieved, Sakura feels as if a big stone has lift from her shoulders.

 

“Takumi is safe. There is nothing to worry.” Mikoto caresses her hair when the Hoshidan Princess turns back. Feeling the salmon hair running through her fingers, she can no longer keep her tears inside her eyes. When her hand touches Sakura’s shoulder, she wanted to hug her, crying how much she was worried for them when they were away. Yet, with all the mess in the city, she has already lost the right to call herself a Queen, to call herself their Mother.

 

Her hand slips down Sakura’s skin and touches her fingers. “Takumi has seen those…” She narrows her eyes and jerks her hand back. “So… What will he do?”

 

The Hoshidan Princess looks down, refusing to say a word. She glances at the Hoshidan Prince, with her face slightly twisted. Gripping the blanket, she narrows her empty, pink eyes. When Mikoto takes yet another breath, she turns her head away, avoiding her Mother’s eyes at all costs.

 

“So he is still choosing…” The Mother could only murmur between her sigh. “It must be a lot for him to take in…” 

 

Her voice is soon filled with disappointment and guilt, as if a soul was wandering through the corridors. When she clenches her fists, her tears roll down her face. She wanted to wipe off those tears, yet she can’t - There was no need to be strong, no need to force a smile in front of Sakura. 

 

“I thought everything wouldl be over when Takumi came back to our side. I really thought the Dawn Dragon gave us another chance when the Nohrians requested for the armistice.” She pauses for a second and Sakura slowly switches her focus back to her Mother. “Ryoma… Yukimura… Even Kagero had reminded me, that everything would be different once I made my  choice. Yet, I still naively believed that the second chance, the second choice would do as good as the first. I still turned a blind eye to everything happening beside me, and childishly prayed to the Dawn dragon to fix everything up.”

 

“I failed as a governor - No Hoshidan will every believe in me once again. I failed as a Mother - The family is now broken, and all the people against me is turned towards Takumi.” She could only force her lips to tilt up when she glances at Takumi. “I can’t even protect the most innocent, purest one. I can’t even draw him away from the darkness engulfing him. So, what is the meaning of being an empty Queen?”

 

The two remained silent - None would like to answer this obvious question. They knew, in the depths of their hearts, the end to this series of events. They know it won’t be long before their family completely falls apart into pieces. All they want is just a moment of them sitting beside each other. A moment of everyone being alive and chatting in the dining table, once again.

 

_ Once again. Once more. _

 

Sakura gazes at her tiny hands - What can she do with her power? She can’t pull Takumi away from the black tornado - From all the darkness surrounding him. She can’t turn the darkness into light - She can’t convince them to believe in Mother once more. Naively, she thought she could protect Takumi against the world, yet in the end, her tiny hands can do nothing more than grasping her brother’s hand, begging for him to be safe in this chaos. Begging for everyone to go back to the time when they could smile happily and forget all the pride and hatred they had.

 

_ Maybe, that is her only strength. Her only existence in this dark, lonely world. _

 

She tugs her Mother’s shirt, gaining attention from her sobbing Mother. Pointing at her hand, Sakura drags her fingers until her fist is resting on the bed. She then pulls Takumi’s sleeping arm gently, and bumps his fist against her Mother’s and her own fist.

 

_ Our family bond is stronger than everything else, right? _

 

The youngest Princess smiles, so sincerely, so genuinely. Her other hand forces her Mother’s lips to tilt up, bringing a ‘smile’ on her face. Mikoto giggles and wipes the tears off her face. Smoothing her salmon hair once again, she mutters ‘Thank you, Sakura…”

 

_ Maybe this is what she can do. _

 

-

 

December 12th, two days before Takumi’s birthday. Like every other Wednesday, the Hoshidan Prince is working on his letter to the Nohrian Prince. Though Takumi won’t mind Sakura peeking her letter, he would groan at her and cover as much as he can. So, the young Princess decides to seek for her older siblings, like every other time.

 

Finding the location of her siblings in is never a difficult task - In contrast of Takumi writing letters every Wednesday, the older siblings would gather for a secret meeting at the same time. At first, Ryoma had been quite hostile regarding Sakura listening to their conversation. But, with Kamui and Hinoka’s help, he was finally convinced to let her sit in the room. 

 

The youngest Princess opens the door slightly and peeps through the narrow opening - Ryoma at the far end, with Kamui and Hinoka at the side. Piles of paper are placed on the side, with a map laid down in the centre. When she swings the door a little bit more, it squeezes and gains Kamui’s attention.

 

“Didn’t think that you would be awake at this hour Sakura.”

 

The younger Princess covers her flushed face and walks into the room in embarrassment. Her siblings had told her to inform herself when coming in, and Ryoma is surely unhappy for her sudden arrival. Eyes down, she sneaks to Kamui’s back and hides behind her big brother.

 

“It’s fine, Sakura…” Kamui pats her head. “You can always stick with us when Takumi is busy.”

 

Sakura looks down, with a little stronger tug on her brother’s shirt. Even though Hinoka and Kamui are welcoming her, she can see Ryoma’s dissatisfaction on his face. But below that mask of being the Hoshidan crown Prince, she feels worry and guilt inside her oldest brother’s heart.

 

“I’m glad that you’re feeling much better now, Sakura.” Hinoka was trying hard to find the right word - She hasn’t spoken with her after the accident. “We were worried when you fainted.”

 

Sakura hides behind her brother, once again, and be that shadowy figure she always was. She wanted to help, yet never had the power to. She wanted to convince others, yet her thoughts always went unspoken. Even though she screamed that time, no one changed their view towards Takumi - He is still the demon of Hoshido, that led to the deaths of thousands of soldiers, and the cause of Hoshidan corruption.

 

She could do nothing against it. She couldn’t pull anything away from its original fate.

 

“So…” The older sister speaks up. Though this time, she bites her lips and her eyes are avoiding Sakura’s. “What did Takumi choose?”

 

Sakura can only shake her head, telling that Takumi refuses to choose a side. Actually, even if the Prince chose one, she would just lie to keep this peace a little longer. To see her family getting together and have everyone joining Takumi’s birthday dinner. To see Takumi genuinely, truthfully smile once again.

 

“I see.” The older Princess narrows her eyes. Tears prick through her eyes - Sakura sees her watery eyes reflecting the dim light, and her sister is trying her hardest to keep them in. Her hands shiver - After trying so hard to save Takumi from the Nohrian’s control, he still ended up being everyone’s enemy. His death was already decided when he was captured - This branched fate he walks is destined to get a horrible end.

 

“What about you, Sakura?” Ryoma’s cold voice pierces through the atmosphere. With his hands crossed, he stares at the youngest Princess. “What side will you choose?”

Frightened, Sakura grips Kamui’s shirt harder. She then looks at herself - Following Takumi is the first answer she comes to mind. If they force her to choose a side, at least let her be with the closest siblings. At least she will not have to fight her dearest. At least, she can still hold her brother’s hand and wander in the utterly dark aisle together.

 

“Are you really okay with this, Sakura?” The crown prince softens, though his voice is slightly disappointed. “Contrary to Takumi, you have seen the truth. You have seen Queen Mikoto lying to the crowd and to Takumi. You have seen her burning Takumi’s letters and keep a blind eye to the whole situation. You have seen the raging people and sighted the fall of Hoshido. Are you really okay with her actions?”

 

Sakura could only gaze down - She doesn’t know what is ‘right’ or ‘wrong’ anymore. She doesn’t even know if the path she chooses will lead to Takumi’s happiness - What can she change with those tiny hands of hers? Of course, she wants to mend her broken family, tell them to forget their hatred and have dinner together. Of course, she wants to stop the wars and revive the dead soldiers. But if she can only choose one thing to protect, she would undoubtedly choose her dearest brother.

 

“Gods, Ryoma, don’t force Sakura to make such a hard choice!” The red-haired Princess resolutes. “She has already been traumatised by Takumi’s capture! She is just recovering from those wounds, yet here you are trying to add salt to them! What kind of brother are you?!”

 

“But…”

 

“What harm will a 4 year-old child do, let alone one who can’t even speak! I know you value Hoshido over our family - That’s why you still chose to give up Takumi for the greater good. But do you need to be so harsh to your little sister? Do you need to lose another sibling just to learn how to value your own family?”

 

“Hinoka, of course I don’t want anyone to die. But if…”

 

“But if the country needs him to die, if his existence is ruining  _ your  _ country, you will still kill him, right?”

 

The crown Prince is first shocked, but silently admitting it when he lowers his head. Hinoka bites her lips and clenches into a fist, but deep in her head, she blames for how powerless she is. Kamui is hugging Sakura, with his eyes narrowed and guilty of what he had told Takumi. They have all seen the elephant in the room, but none wanted to say about it. None want to be that horrible person to tell the truth. None want to be the bloody murder that slays their own brother.

 

“T-Takumi… Birthday…”

 

The youngest Princess speaks for the first time. Hesitantly, she grabs her brother’s shirt and whispers. “Dinner… Together?”

 

Hinoka and Kamui first avoided Sakura’s naive gazes, but when they realise it will be the last time they all sit together, they nodded. Ryoma, however, bites his lips and tells Sakura that he doesn’t want to be watched by the Nohrians.

 

“Gods, just let your ‘crown prince’ mask drop once, Ryoma. Let Takumi be happy for once.”

 

“That will…”

 

“It will be more suspicious if you don’t join, brother. Plus, it’s our last time, our last chance to redeem ourselves. The last chance for us to persuade our brain and rationalise everything.”

 

The crown Prince sighs, and gives in for the first time. “Promise with Sakura.” Kamui says, as he pulls his brother closer and do a pinky swear with her sister. Hinoka follows, hooking her little finger with her sister’s. Ryoma doubted, but with the encouragement of his siblings, he hooks his enamorous finger with Sakura’s small pinky.

 

_ Maybe that is what she can do. And all she can do. _

 

_ She might not be strong enough to pull Takumi out, or to change everyone’s view on her brother.  _

 

_ But with her innocent, naive look, she can at least bring her family together once more. _

 

_ Once more, before everything breaks down. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so surprisingly I feel very bad after writing this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter is a Nohrian chapter, welcome back Leo :D


	6. Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay... I was in a horrible writing block the last few days so I need to re-do this chapter three times....
> 
> Thanks Lightning and Erika for proof reading and giving me comments!

It was Leo’s first time to witness the soldiers marching through the Nohrian hallways. They are dressed in their full armour, and most of them have smiles on their faces. Some fear for their death, yet their buddies encourage them as their sacrifice will be remembered by the country. Father even set a new pendant in the Nohrian plaza to craft the names of those who fought in the war - For the first time, people felt honoured to be a part of the Hoshidan invasion.

 

After fixing his gauntlets, Leo wipes his hand and casts the spying magic on the crystal ball before he leaves his room. As expected, Takumi is celebrating his birthday with his siblings. The oldest brother, Prince Ryoma, lights the candles on the birthday cake, and the older sister, Princess Hinoka starts the birthday song. Princess Sakura and Prince Kamui hug Takumi and congratulate him for turning eight. Queen Mikoto looks from the end of the table, with tears in her eyes as she is touched by her children reuniting.

 

It’s December 14th, Takumi’s birthday, as well as the start of the Hoshdian invasion.

 

Niles pats his head as he peeks Takumi for the thousandth time. “Aren’t you bored, Lord Leo?” He sighs and takes his shining bow. “It makes it harder to kill when you are too attached to them.”

 

The Nohrian Prince immediately discasts the spell and nudges the crystal into his pocket. “Firstly, I will be mostly stationed in the back line, not the front.” He groans and orders the maids and butlers to bring him his horse. “Secondly, it is crucial to check up on the opponent so that we can form the best strategy…”

 

“It disgusts me seeing you acting like this, Lord Leo. Defying whatever in your heart.” The outlaw grins and takes the rest of Leo’s baggage. “Plus, that will affect how you strategize the attack. You are going to avoid the army going towards the Hoshidan Prince’s direction, and secretly save him when no one is watching. Am I right, prince on the white horse?”

 

The Nohrian Prince grunts, yet is too tired to rebut whatever nonsense from Niles’s mouth. When his horse arrives, he didn’t hesitate a second before riding it. Not waiting for Niles, he dashes through the dark corridors and goes off alone.

 

Now that he thinks about it, it has been some time since he could ride off by himself. When Takumi was here, he would just stick with him wherever he goes. Albeit, he still need to go to classes in the morning, but he would rush back to Takumi when the bell rings. Soon after, when Takumi left, Niles was assigned to be his retainer and  _ he _ would follow him at every single occasion. Not like he couldn’t take care of himself, but sometimes, he should think of the greater good.

 

Without realising it, the wind crashes onto his face, blowing off the hair covering his eyes. Blowing off the princely mask he had been wearing to hide his true thoughts, and exposes his weak, powerless self. On the one hand, he wanted to save Takumi from the chaos. Yet, on the other, he betrayed the trust between him and Takumi. He rose the Nohrians moral, which started the topic of invading Hoshido and taking revenge. And when the war starts, captured Prince will never escape the fate of being executed. Publicly.

 

Did he realise such an obvious contradiction? Maybe he did, but is too scared to admit it. Has he realized that everything he’s done just decreased the odds of Takumi’s survival? He doesn’t know - He doesn’t want to know. His brain is trying his best to rationalise all his actions, afraid to look at the truth. His useless self is just hiding behind his princely mask, saying beautiful words and convincing his soul that everything must be done. For himself.

 

Soon, he arrives at the Nohrian plaza and searches for his brother. Passing through the crowd, the soldiers scream his names and thank him for taking revenge on the Hoshidans. His princely self told him to thank the crowd, but he can’t hide the slightly disgusted face from his true self. When he meets Xander at the backstage, he gives him an ice blade to congratulate him.

 

“There is nothing to celebrate, Xander. Being in the army doesn’t mean anything. Remember how our siblings…”

 

“Enough of that, Leo. We promised not to mention it ever again.” The crown Prince squeezes Leo’s shoulders a little bit too tight as he lets out a groan. “Don’t ever underestimate yourself, Leo. None has successfully summon Faceless Hoshido, let alone casting a spell on their Prince and spy them. Your contributions have really made Nohr great again.”

 

“You’ve exaggerated a little bit too much, Xander. Plus, what I have done wasn’t so glorious either…” 

 

The younger Prince bites his lips and his eyes narrowed. What is the meaning of congratulating his promotion, when he gained his power by betraying the one he loved? What is the meaning of celebration, when his best friend’s life is still on the edge? What is the meaning of his extraordinary status, when he can’t even protect his best friend?

 

In contrast with the excited soldiers, the Nohrian Princes fall in silence. Leo searches his pocket and grabs the crystal ball. Casting a weak spell, he feels Takumi’s warmth, he hears Takumi’s laugh - How much longer will he be laughing? How much longer can he feel his warmth? Even if he is strong enough to save him, will Takumi laugh as naively as before? Will Takumi still lean on his shoulders and cry out all the problems he had? 

 

He is pulled away from his thoughts when the Nohrian King arrives. After the King has seated, he and Xander step onto the stage and stand beside the King. With Bolverk in one hand, the Nohrian King and announces.

 

“Soldiers of Nohr, the dark days have already past! The pathetic Queen has finally bowed down to us, just to save the contaminated Third Prince. The people hatred their Queen, and riots bloom throughout the country. The soldiers no longer trust the Queen’s words, as they pointed their blade towards Her!”

 

“This is what they get from slaughtering us.” The crowd scream, like every other time a Hoshidan gets executed. “Pathetic, weak Hoshidan Queen can’t even suffer from the loss of a child!”

 

The younger Nohrian prince smiles weakly - Isn’t him the same? He can’t even suffer from the loss of his friend. Yet, all he did was lying and illude himself, telling his brain that he is saving him again and again. All he could do was to hide himself behind the mask, praying that one day Takumi would be saved.

 

_ Pathetic.  _

 

“We, Nohrians, have united! The power of Brynhildr has brought us enough food, and even the tribes in the Nohrian borders have joined force. Today, our military power is stronger than ever - The new explosive spell is able to decimate an entire village in a blink of an eye. For the first time in history, our troops size is larger than Hoshido's! After a century of humiliation, we have finally regained the upper hand. We are no longer the sheeps, but the wolfs that hunts for their prey. We are no longer the losers, but the conquerors!”

 

The crowd cheer, with excitement rushing from their deepest heart. Rising their weapon, the soldiers sweared their life upon the King. It is a truly spectacular scene - Even Xander is shocked at the screams of their people. Yet, it only makes Leo feel hollower - Getting cheers for betraying his best friend. Getting praised for back stabbing the one he sworn to protect.

 

_ Ironic.  _

 

“Furthermore, our second Prince casted a spying spell on the lost Prince. Now, with the possession of the Third Prince’s mind, we see our enemy’s next move. They have nothing to hide, and their ‘peace-loving’ ideology is breaking them from the inside. With our new strength, this broken Hoshido is no match for us!”

 

Leo stands forward, gaining more applause from the crowd below. The applause he gets from betraying his friend, the applause he gets for lying to himself, the applause he gets for back stabbing the one he loves. He clenches his fist tighter, and casts a stronger spell on the crystal - He can still feel Takumi’s warmth through the thin piece of clothing. He can still sense Takumi’s happiness in the other side of the spell. But, when he wakes up from this dream, can he feel Takumi’s breath again? Will he hear him calling his name, once more?

 

The dark Prince bites his lips, trying so hard to keep the tears within him. He gazes up the night sky - Some part of him hopes that the tears will roll off his cheek and break the mask he has been wearing, but his heartless self stops him from doing so. Under the deep blue carpet, the things that have changed, or the things that were lost, are still glittering in this cruel sky. Yet, the lonely aria is disturbed by the sounds of people marching, the promise is broken by his endless lies, and their faint smiles are contaminated with his bloody hands.

 

May the requiem begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused by the last few sentences - Either re-read the ending of chapter 3, or maybe those metaphor will become more obvious when you read the next few chapters.
> 
> Fun fact: I actually planned to release this chapter on Leo's birthday, but then all those exams (and the Leo fanart) ruined it.


	7. Red Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise about the late update. Have been really busy (playing Three Houses) the last month. 
> 
> Alert: Major character death this chapter.
> 
> Thanks Lightning and Erika for proof reading and giving me comments.

_ You’re willing to do anything to save your country, even to go as far as to kill your own brother. Do you, Ryoma? _

 

Ever since that secret meeting, Ryoma could never look into Takumi’s eyes. He tried, actually, and gave the tiniest glance to the innocent child in front of him. When the birthday boy turned around and looked back at him, his heart ached. ‘Takumi’, he wanted to call, but his lips refused to move. Those amber eyes flickered, curious why he was acting so oddly. Yet, his hazel eyes could only avoid his gaze, to avoid his guilt and burden of being seen by that child. The child who will change the country’s destiny, whose death can save the country. The child he is going to kill.

 

Biting his lip, he brought the birthday cake in front of him and lit the candles up. ‘Thank you’, he heard, though that compliment made his heart fell even more. Why are you so innocent that you don’t realise the death upon you? How can you still smile in a scenario like this? He could only clench his fist and step back to the shadows, clapping his hands and singing the birthday song for one last time. 

 

One last time, before Takumi would be engulfed by darkness. The darkness he and Mikoto created.

 

_ How much would you sacrifice to save Hoshido? How much will you need others to pay for your own ambitions? _

 

He returns to his room after the party ended. Opening the door, the first thing that caught his attention were the dolls - The ones he got from Takumi’s room when he was captured. Absentmindedly, he picked the Takumi doll up. Some lines are still slightly out of place, but he doesn't want to mend it. He doesn't want to fix the wounds, especially when they’re going to break anyway.

 

“Takumi.” He murmurs and pats the silvery hair on the doll. Since when had petting and cuddling that doll become a habit of his? Probably when he realised that he had pushed Takumi to his death. Those days when he naively thought he has been living the worst of his life. Back then, he was having nightmares everyday, seeing Takumi in his dream tortured to death. Those innocent amber eyes gazed at him, questioning why they didn’t save him. Why they let every tragic incident happen to him. Why everyone promised to save him and none actually came.

 

_ At least he could still blame the Nohrians for his death back then _ , he chuckles. During those days he still begged for Takumi to be alive, even if he said he had accepted his death. So that Kamui and Hinoka could return home. So that Sakura can speak once again. So that Mikoto would stop sending soldiers to death. So that he can be saved from all the sins he had committed.

 

All of that happened, actually, when Takumi finally returned home. Their family did reunite, and his burden was lifted. Yet, what awaited him was an even longer period of darkness. An even more heartbreaking requiem until everything,  _ everything  _ has fallen apart.

 

“Powerless, isn’t it?”

 

Looking back, what were all those begs for, when his own brother is going to ruin his country anyways. What were all Kagero’s and Saizo’s and every other deaths for, when this child is going to die in his account anyway. Such meaningless struggle - He thought he could redeem himself by saving his brother. He thought he could change the course of fate and mend the relationship between his family. He thought he could bring Hoshido back to its former glory, and become a fantastic leader like his father.

 

He nudges the doll into his chest and lets his Princely persona drop. The more he caresses the doll, the more he feel the emptiness within. His sobs echoes, and his tears roll down his cheek. After all those efforts, all he has got were tears and even more guilt. After killing his emotions again and again, all he became was the person who he hated the most. After sacrificing everything he has and letting everyone pay for his cost, all he got was an even emptier, even more horrifying finale.

 

In the end, he had changed nothing - His hand is still stained with Takumi’s blood; His family is still broken; Hoshido is still in chaos. The course of fate still remain, and his name is once again painted in blood.

 

“Such a meaningless life, isn’t it, Takumi?”

 

-

 

Another agonising long week of avoiding Takumi. Down in the streets, the people are setting up lanterns and preparing for the New Year. Merchants from all over the continent are selling their goods in Hoshido. When the snow falls, the children come out from their houses, rolling and playing in this white blanket. Their smiles warm the hearts of the Hoshidans, and their laughs make the cold more bearable.

 

All of Hoshido, except castle Shirasagi.

 

Ryoma narrows his eyes and closes the book. “So that’s the plan.” Standing in front of the meeting table, he says. “Are there anymore questions?”

 

Hinoka bites her lip. Hand clenched, she packs her notes without giving a glance at the High Prince. “Nothing more. As long as you can get the Queen’s head, it will be fine for me.”

“How about you, Kamui?”

 

The young Prince looks up, but before he could speak, he was pulled away by Hinoka. “Let’s go, Kamui.” The eldest Princess says without even looking back. “That man is wicked. Staying beside him will do more harm than good.”

 

“But Hinoka!” Kamui struggles and loses the grip. Regaining his balance, he gives her a sad gaze. “Please, Hinoka. I have something I want to talk with Ryoma. Privately”

 

“So you think it’s acceptable to kill Takumi? You know better than everyone else that he had done nothing wrong!”

 

“Calm down, Hinoka. Your words…”

 

“How can I calm down, Ryoma? I’ve only agreed with you because the current Queen is incapable of governing Hoshido. That was what you first said, but now! You are sacrificing our family's relationship to reach your goal! You wanted to kill Takumi just to boost your fame! Are you letting everyone pay for your ambitions! Didn’t you say you want all of us to help each other? Didn’t you say you want all of us to rebuild Hoshido? Where did these promises go?”

 

“It is just…”

 

“Just what?” The red-haired Princess tried punching Ryoma, but Kamui pulled her back and stopped her. With a small gesture, he tells Hinoka that Sakura is nearby, and neither he is going to side with Ryoma. Lowering her head, she swallows her anger and quickly turns her back against the high Prince. She gives Kamui a small pat in the shoulders and leaves the room with tears in her eyes.

 

The Prince stares at each other until Hinoka’s footsteps cannot be heard. “So Kamui…” He whispers and asks the other Prince to take a seat. “Is there anything in your mind you wanted to talk about?”

 

Sitting right beside the crown Prince, Kamui murmurs. “Not about the strategy… Just something I want to say to my brother.”

 

_ Big brother  _ \- An identity he has long forgotten ever since the start of these chaos. An identity he had long given up just to become a better ‘crown Prince’. Country over family, he had always reminded himself, even more when he saw a bad example of ‘family over country’. So much so that he had forgotten his role in his family - His role as a big brother and bringer of his broken family together. So much so that he had become a ruthless Prince and become the person he hates the most.

 

“Is there something you can’t talk about with Hinoka?” He replies, trying his best to act like the ‘big brother’ he once was. “Something… That can only be shared among men?”   
  


The younger brother chuckles, though tears roll off his cheek. “Not really, but…” He whispers and rubs his tears. “it’s about Takumi.”

 

The older brother raises his eyebrows, shocked by his question. “I’m not the best one to talk about him.” He mutters. Narrowing his eyes, he gives him a sad gaze. “Especially with… what Hinoka had just said.”

 

“That’s fine… And that’s why I couldn’t tell Hinoka.” The younger brother crosses his fingers and lowers his head. “That’s why…” He bites his lips, slightly angered by his pathetic self. “That’s why… Ryoma…”

 

Kamui glances at Ryoma for a second, before returning his focus on the ground. Taking a deep breath, he forces the words out his lips. 

 

“Do you… ever regret choosing this path?”

 

The older brother gasps, but his gaze softens when his heart aches. Of course he wants to return to history and rewrite it - Kamui will never know how much he wants to return to the day Takumi was caught. Of course he wants to protect his brother, so none of these incidents would have happened. Of course he would like to tell his past self that all struggles are useless, and his dark future has already been written. But, did he regret going on this path?

 

Even if he did save Takumi, will the underlying hatred stop? If he had chosen to value his family over Hoshido, would he not end up like Mikoto? This dark future has already been written - He knows better than anyone else. That’s why he tried so hard to let go of his old values and rewrite new ones. That’s why he tried so hard to do the opposite of the Queen and hope that he can get another result.

 

Did he regret it? He could only bite his lips and grasps his forearm. He doesn’t know - Yes, these struggles are useless, but what can he do another way round. Yes, his prayers were never listened to, but what could he do to keep his sanity at that time? Even now - His family’s sacrifice might be in vain, but what else can he do?

 

What else can he do to save Hoshido? To return back to those days?

 

He gasps. Looking back at his brother, he smooths his back.

 

“I don’t know.” He could only mutter when his brother is lost in thoughts. “I don’t know if I can regret… When this is the only path to save Hoshido.”

 

“Ryoma..” The younger brother forces a faint smile, but lowers his head back when he speaks up “I don’t know, Ryoma… I want to go back in time. I have something that I want to change… But I don’t know if I ever regretted choosing it.”

 

“Mind telling me, Kamui? It’s fine if you don’t feel comfortable…”

 

The younger brother shakes his head. Clenching his hand into a fist, he mutters,

 

“I-I… lied to Takumi.” He closes his eyes. Letting his tears roll off his cheek, he confesses. “When he first came back, I told him to wait… Wait and eventually everything will become better. Come back to our side and the family you love will eventually be together, once again.

 

“I just wanted him to believe in us. I just wanted to convince myself that Takumi is the lost piece of the puzzle we have always been looking for. I just wanted to lie to myself that our family is truly together, once again.”

 

The younger Prince pants, as a line of tear draw on his cheek. His nails digging into his skin, trying so hard to keep his emotions inside himself.

 

“Yet, looking back, all I gave him was fake hope, fake smiles. I was shutting him inside castle Shirasagi until his last breath. For him, it must have been a torturous two months. He must have been praying to the Dawn dragon and wish to go out for a walk. But for my sake, all he could do was just stay in his room, ignored and betrayed by all. All he could do was…!”

 

The younger brother bites his lips, stopping himself from a further outburst of emotions. He drags his legs onto the chair, hugging his knees and curling himself up. Shivering, he digs his nails into his skin. “How will Takumi look at me?” He nudges his head between his legs. “Will he ever forgive me for doing so?”

 

He can feel a soft touch in his shoulders, pulling him a little bit closer to his brother. “Kamui.” The voice beside him speaks. He tries looking up, but his head is enveloped in Ryoma’s hug. He shakes his head and twists out of his hug, but the older brother holds him tight and whispers. 

 

“Sometimes… There’s no second choice.” Ryoma closes his eyes ad grasps his shoulder. “Sometimes, even if you go back in time, you can’t choose the second option. Or there isn’t even a second choice to begin with. Like me - of course, I want us to be together and Hoshido to return to its former glory. Of course I want to sacrifice nothing and return Hoshido to its former glory. But this is not possible - Queen Mikoto tried that, which left me with one choice. Only.”

 

“You can be depressed by the truth, or feels despair by the reality around it. It’s a cruel world - We all know about it. That’s why, you could only make the most out of the cards you have. Live the fullest out of the path you are walking. Do everything you can, so that your future self would not regret.”

 

Is he telling himself, or to Kamui? He doesn't know. He could hear his brother breaking down, crying until no more tears are left in his eyes. Until his voice breaks down and he could no longer sob. He smooths his back, dragging him closer so that his head rests on his chest. So that his tears drip on Kamui’s face. So that he can cry out, like what Kamui did, one last time.

 

-

 

_ This is the only path in this eternal darkness. The only hope in this world of despair. _

 

Ryoma recalls again and again until those words are carved into his brain.  _ This is the only struggle to this horrible destiny. _ He tells himself again, trying to convince himself that this path isn’t ‘wrong’. Stepping forward, he takes a deep breath and knocks on the Queen’s door. 

 

_ The only light to change this hopeless situation. _

 

_ The only way to answer the silent prayers. _

 

_ The only realisation to end this requiem. _

 

Ryoma must have lost in thoughts that he didn’t hear the footsteps coming. “What are you doing at this hour?” The Queen asks. Tilting her head, she pretends to be ignorant. Ignorant to everything happening around her. Ignorant to the fate lies in front of her.

 

Ryoma’s eyes widen, for a split second. Did she already know his plans? He doubts, but nothing can get past the Queen. They had enough training reading Sakura’s expression. By now, he shouldn’t be surprised when she could tell his thoughts by just a mere gaze. 

 

Narrowing his eyes back, the Prince gives the Queen a stern glare.

 

“I see.” Her expression softens after gazing back at the high Prince. “Come in, Ryoma. There is a lot to talk about.”

 

The crown Prince scans through the room, checking if there are any soldiers hiding in the cabinet. He steps on the tatami lightly, observing if there is any reaction behind the doors, before putting his weight onto that feet.

 

“Don’t worry, I have called the knights to leave me alone.” The Queen smiles faintly before closing the door and asking Ryoma to take a seat. She pours the freshly brewed green tea into two cups. Leaning down, she serves a cup to the Prince, while leaving the second one for herself.

 

“It’s just a normal green tea.” She sits at the other side of the table. “There is no poison in it.”

 

The crown Prince raises and eyebrow, staring Mikoto in distrust. “Why tell me this?” His pupils narrow, trying to look through the Queen’s fabricated lies. “You know what I’m here for… So why not try to avoid it when you know what is yet to come?”

 

“There is no need to avoid it, when it will come sooner or later.” She takes a slip before looking back at her child - Shocked by Ryoma’s standard. His body leans back slightly, as he glances away for a second - Still fear to tell the truth. Still too young to bear all the responsibility.

 

But if he chose to walk this path - If he chose this road because of her mistakes, then she shall do everything she could to ensure a safe journey.

 

To lead him to the light he longed for.

 

“So, Ryoma, what are you planning to do?”

 

“Dispel the cause of this tragedy, and rebuild Hoshido to what it once was.” He recalls the phrases that repeated in his mind a thousand times. “I have met the people working on the fields, the merchants travelling within the border. All they hope for is a peaceful and stable environment. All they beg for is the faces of their family and friends together.

 

“Thus, as the successor to the throne, I would need to do everything to ensure their safety. In the next few years, I shall focus on the people’s livelihood rather than the economic development of the country. I shall try distributing the resources equally so that people can rebuild their homeland. I shall do everything to regain the people’s trust on the Hoshidan Royal family.”

 

“That is quite a lot to do, Ryoma.” The Queen softens her gaze as she takes another sip of tea. “I have nothing to say as a Queen.” She takes off her crown and places it on the table. Looking back up, she stares at the crown Prince, sterner than ever.

 

“Yet, as a Mother, and as King Sumeragi’s wife, I have a few things to ask.”

 

The crown Prince rises his head, switching his focus from his reflection back to the Queen. “Please say…” He forces out as his face straightens. “… Mother.”

 

Mikoto’s lips tilt up slightly, but her seriousness wipe the smile away. “What will you do as an older brother? How will you support your siblings in the days yet to come?”

 

His face is slightly twisted, but he regains his princely demeanor when he narrows his eyes. “The cracks in the family are too deep, too severe. It would take years to mend the wounds we created.” He replies, with a deep steady voice. “Hinoka will choose to leave me, and Kamui will follow her as well. Sakura will be devastated by the reality, and Takumi… He will be chained by the destiny we created, suffering from the mistakes we made.

 

He pauses. Clenching his fist, he looks back at the Hoshidan Queen - Depressed, yet her gaze is sterner than ever. Grasping his front arm, he continues,

 

“As the eldest, I cannot change their decisions - I have yet to earn their respect. I have yet to become an ‘older brother’ in their eyes. Because of me, they would need to suffer from the horrible decision I made, for the sake of our country, for the prayers of our people.”

 

“So are you going to let go of your role as an ‘older brother’?” The Mother picks up the crown and asks Ryoma to look at his reflection. “Tell me, Ryoma, how can you live with these sins? How will you try to convince your people with those blood-tainted hands?”

 

The crown Prince flinches. He glances at the floor for a moment, before returning his gaze at the Queen. “I have already lost the right to redeem my sins, back when Takumi was captured. I have always been the heartless murderer, covered in my siblings’ blood. The nightmares I have experienced, they are nothing compared to the ones yet to come. The burden that I will take, is nothing compared to the weight of my siblings’ death.

 

“The people might call me a ‘merciless ruler’, or even a ‘dictator who lusts for power’. They’re not wrong - I have sacrificed everyone just for my selfish wish of saving this country. I sacrificed everything around me so that I wish could be fulfilled. My people will not think highly of me - They should not, especially when I walked through a bloody journey to get these achievements. A red coronation before I reach my place as a ruler. Those sins I committed, they shall never be forgotten. I shall never have the right to go to heaven, never have the right to reunite with the family I killed.”

 

The two fall in silence for a minute before Ryoma speaks again. “That’s why.” He mutters, but his voice rises when the Queen looks up. “That’s why, all I can do is to gain the people’s trust for a while. All I can hope for is to return Hoshido back to the country it was, to restore the glory it once had. After then, all I hope is peace and silence - The silence needed to commemorate the ones fallen in this journey. The ones died because of my selfish wish.”

 

Staring at Ryoma’s hazel eyes, the Queen could only see depression in it - He was buried by the weight he bears, but still tries his hardest anyways. The stern eyes gaze back at him, telling her that he can, and will never regret the path chosen. That he will live on no matter what happens. That he will do everything he can to serve the country.

 

“The people will be glad to have you as the King.” The Queen giggles. Holding the crown, she places it in front of her heart. All those memories she cherished, all those days she has been in Hoshido - They are the best thing she could ever have in her life Now, her story has finally come to an end. Her duty as a ruler has finally finished. Yet, that naive dream of hers still continue, just that she can never see its resolution.

 

“You have my honour.” Standing up, she whispers. Lifting the crown with both hands, she steps closer to the High Prince. The Prince bows down in front of the Queen, eyes fixed on the ground as he receives the crown.

 

“You deserve this crown of integrity, Ryoma. You deserve to be the true ruler of this country” The Queen announces, as she slowly fixed the crown on his head. “It is deserving of our new King that He guides the Kingdom out of this darkness, and brings a new light into this country.”

 

Her voice shivers, as tears slowly drip down onto the crown. “Our Majesty, Ryoma.” She forces out, trying her best to keep herself together at the last part. “May you lead Hoshido to a bright future.”

 

The Queen steps back when the new King stands up. With tears brimmed his eyes, he mutters his Mother’s name one last time before unleashing Raijinto. The bluish lightening flickers on the blade’s surface, as his shivering hands points it towards the abdicate Queen. 

 

“May you defeat the evil with this blade.” She touches the edge and traces the metallic surface. “May this requiem end, with my own sacrifice.”

 

When she looks back up, her brown eyes meets Ryoma’s hazel eyes. Panting, the King cries out. His shaking hands grasp the handle tight, and his stern eyes stare at the ‘evil’ he shall defeat, as he thrusts the blade at the Queen’s chest.

 

“I am sorry, Mother.”

 

The blade pierces through her heart, as blood spills out from her chest. Her clothes are tainted in red, so as the divine blade and the King’s hands. Coughing out, she leans on her child, slowly feeling her breath dragging out from her.

 

“Ryoma.” She mutters with her last breath. Her bloody hands touches the King’s cheek, painting her cheek with crimson lines. “The future is not written - You can still change what might happen. There are still many ways to go, even in the path you have chosen.”

 

“Mother!”

 

“How much blood will be spilled, how many family sacrifices, how much your people will mourn for others’ death - You can still change it. With your own hands.”

 

Her eyes flicker close, as she puts all her weight on Ryoma’s shoulder. “That is my last advice as a Queen, as a Mother…

 

“... as Mikoto.”

 

Her hand falls. Sobbing, Ryoma holds his dead Mother’s body. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down from this mix of emotions. But when he pants out, all he feels is his emptiness within and the guilt he endures. The sorrow within, and all the pain he gain in this endless journey.

 

He pulls the blade out and falls onto her wounded chest. Gasping, he allows himself to sob in the dark. He allows his tears to let out all the underlying emotions he had. He allows his princely, or kingly mask to break down and express his fragile, cowardly self.

 

Only he didn’t realise that the pink maiden was peeking through the door, sightint the horrible events in front of her eyes, begging for her family to reunite once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in Peace Mikoto.
> 
> In case you don't know, there have been a mass protest in my city (Hong Kong) in the past three months. This chapter (or series) basically summarise my view on it - There is no absolute rightness, no absolute wrong. Neither Ryoma nor Mikoto is purely 'good', neither of them is purely 'evil'. There is no 'correct' path, but paths that lead to different sacrifice, different ending.
> 
> And... The future is never written. How much blood it will spill - It all determine what steps you take, in the future.


	8. In the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I had finished this chapter a month ago but never had time posting it up. At least I am halfway through the next chapter (chapter 9 already).
> 
> Like every other time, thanks Erika and Lightning for proof reading!
> 
> Updated 6th Dec: I changed the Eng lyrics a bit so that it fits better to the story!

24th December, Christmas Eve.

 

Takumi gazes out the window, watching the snowflakes falling onto the white blanket. The children of his age are dancing around the fireplace, putting up decorations on the Christmas tree. Crossing their fingers, they pray for Santa Claus’ arrival. When they fall asleep, their parents sneak into their room. Placing their gifts below the Christmas tree, they kiss their forehead and mumble goodnight.

 

He snatches the letter in his hand and wondered - What is Leo doing now? Is he singing and dancing like the children here? But he had already lost his Mother, and his Father doesn’t seem to care about him either. If he would need to guess, then Leo is probably sitting at the top of the castle, gazing at the stars above him, praying for his safety far, far away.

 

Raising his head, he gazes at the polar star - Shining ever so brightly in this pitch-black sky, Guiding the lost fellow in this dark times - Like how Leo was when he was in Nohr. How Leo protected him when the entire world defuse his existence. Now, he is once again trapped in the chaos, but will there be a polar star guiding him through the darkness? Is there anyone he can rely on and moan for the end of this nightmare?

 

He reaches out, trying to touch the light the star is shining. Hoping that one day, the circle of hatred will break and everyone would be willing to forgive. That one day, everything can return to the way it was.

 

Return to the world where smiles filled his life. The world where he can live without fear. Without thinking that death will surpass him.

 

He hears heavy footsteps come closer before the door suddenly opens. “Brother!” Sakura shouts, forces her voice out between her pants. She pivots on the nearby wall, eyes flickering close when her brother reaches her. Her head slight drop down, tired from all the running she had done. Yet, when the scene of her Mother dying snaps into her head, she forces her eyes open and staggers towards her brother.

 

“Sakura? What happened?” Panicked, he opens his arms and catches his half-conscious sister. He embraces Sakura, trying so hard to warm her cold sweats. Trying so hard to protect his sister from whatever fear haunting her. But all he feels is her quivering body and horrified tears. All he hears are shivering breath dragging into her body, and weak pants blowing against his chest.

 

“Sakura…” He moans out as his fingers comb the salmon hair. “Sakura.” He repeats, as his finger stops halfway through. His eyes narrowed, giving his sister the worried look. Those traumatise pink eyes gazes back at him. Her mouth opens slightly, shaping a few words before clenching her hands and dropping her gaze again.

 

_It’s fine, Sakura. It’s fine..._

 

The phrase repeats in his mind, but could never pass through his lips. Helplessly, he stares at his suffering sister, enclosing her. He grabs his sister closer, hoping that she could listen to his cowardly whispers. Hoping that she would at least share her burden, so that he could feel less guilty pulling her down.

 

Those salmon eyes reach the amber eyes yet again, but with tears brimming at their edge. Her breathes become harsher and harsher, as her body shivers more and more vigorously. The cold sweat drips on her forehead, as the tears roll off her plain white cheek. She gasps and swallows, before those pale lips part and shapes the word in her heart.

 

_Mother._

 

The word strikes through his brain. There’s no denying it - He has been with Sakura long enough to know every single word in her mind. He gazes at her pink eyes - All he could see was the tragedy she suffered. A coronation filled with blood. The breathless body falling upon the slash of the blade, and the empty cries after that. He wanted to shake his head, defying the ‘truth’ he just saw, but there is no getting away - His fingers could only grip his sister tighter, his arms could only hug her closer to himself.

 

Is this sadness, or is this fear? Is he too weak to face it, or is the world too cruel for them to survive? He doesn’t know - He doesn’t know what he can do, what he should do without their Mother. He doesn’t know how to face Hinoka and Kamui and Ryoma again - Will he die by his brother’s blade, or will they give mercy to him? Will he be looked down upon by all, scolded as the ‘lost child that no one needs’ once again? Will Hoshido turn into the living hell he experienced in Nohr? Will he…

 

_Run._

 

The Hoshidan Prince gasps - Is this just his imagination? Just as he wants to nudge his head into the pink hair, Sakura looks up. _Run._ Using the last bit of her power, she mumbled. _Ryoma._ Her lips shapes as she looks back at the red coronation. The senseless High Prince who will slaughter everyone for the greater good. The world that will sacrifice the weaker and the quieter ones.

 

“But Sakura…”

 

Those pink eyes beg the younger Prince, as her tiny hands try their best to pull him to the door. She takes a deep breath and steps back, tugging her brother’s shirt with her very last bit of energy. Praying and begging him to escape from this bloody hell, to escape from this heartless reality. To live on with his - Prince Leo’s blessing.

 

Takumi could only soften his gaze - Should he escape after the death of his Mother? Or should he become a coward and abandon his family just to save his own pitiful life? He promised Kamui to stay by their side, so that Mother and Ryoma wouldn’t be worried by his disappearance, so that the family will reunite again some day. Some day… But will that day ever come?

 

Will there ever be hope in this burning castle? Will there be a polar star guiding him? A polar star leading him back to his original fate?

 

He glances at his sister once more - his young, that witnessed the truth. Those eyes too naive to be soaked the blood. Why, even if Sakura stayed by their side all along, will there be no salvation for her? Why does she need to suffer from all the cracks in the family? Why did she force herself to believe in Mother’s and Ryoma’s lies, when she clearly know the most out of everyone?

 

He could only grip Sakura’s shoulder and let out a sigh. _The world has never been fair_ \- He had already noticed when none saved him, when Leo decided to kill Kagero. _There has never been hope_ \- He knows, they know it, but everyone is trying to pretend there still is. He has always been look down by everyone, marked as the ‘abandoned, lost child’, yet never did he has the courage to admit it. Now, Sakura is begging him to go - To admit that there is nothing more to protect. To leave this burned Hoshido behind, and to follow the fate he should have. Return to the path that he has been walking, escape from this requiem and start another page of life.

 

After rubbing the salmon hair, he nods and grabs their thickest overcoat. Snatching a few sweets into their pockets, he picks up the oil lamp and takes her tiny hands - Those hands too small to get hold of anything, to control anything. He tried dragging her forward, but her steps are already is heavy that she can barely move. So, he wraps the down blanket around her and carries with both hands. Protecting her against the cold, and running away from the darkness.

 

With that mere candle light from the oil lamp, he darts through the pitch black hallway. Where is he going? Out. Where will he go afterwards? He doesn’t know. He doesn’t even know how to survive, but he just wants to get away from this requiem, away from these endless cries, from this burning castle. He wants to be safe, to escape all those chains shackled on his destiny, and to find a place where he can hum his little own aria.

 

His own aria, praying and begging for a polar star to be here. 

 

A polar star to guide him through. To guide them through.

 

He turns a corner and another, sprinting through the dark alleys until he reaches the back door. With Sakura hugged tightly against his chest, he pushes the door and is greeted by the North wind. The heartless outside world. The reality that they have always realised, but never have the courage to admit it.

 

He rolls the blanket tighter, as his hot pants brushes Sakura’s face. Shivering, his boots tramps onto the 10-inch thick snow, pushing himself forward in this freezing weather. One step and another, he stumbles across the white plains, leaving unsteady traits behind. Yet, when the wind blows again, all those markings are once again covered by the snow, as if no one has ever passed by. As if their existence has no meaning to this world of chaos.

 

Looking forward, he forces his legs to move. Each time he lifts up his feet, he can feel his shoes being trapped deeper and deeper into the ground; He can feel the wind hitting harder and harder at his face; He can hear Kamui’s and Hinoka’s voices clearer, telling him to go back and fix the mess _together_. But what is the meaning to returning to that hell? That is the only way to force his head forward, to push himself out of the world he has always known. To get away from this chain of hatred, and to break from the shackles of destiny.

 

He could only bite his lips and grips Sakura closer.

 

Step by step, he stumbles to his secret training place. The grassland now buried in snow, and the trees covered in snow with their branches bare. Yet, their trunk still shields them from the North wind. Finding a hiding spot between the dense old forest, he places down Sakura and puts the oil lamp beside her face.

 

_The place that started it all, and the place that will be the end of all._

 

He unwraps a piece of candy and places it between his lips - Celebrating stepping out of his comfort zone, if he has the mood to do so. He closes his eyes - An unname warmth surrounds him, a distant voice crying out to him. Whose voice was that? It sounds familiar, but he couldn’t recognise it. Such a familiar voice, a familiar warmth - That arrogant yet lonely scream cries from afar, seeking for the one he has sworn to protect. The one who gave him the meaning of life.

 

When he opens his eyes, Sakura snuggles between his legs. With her head resting on this thigh, her eyes flicker and gaze up. Those pink eyes have once again met amber eyes, but is painted with another layer of confusion. She pants out, with white clouds blocking their sight for a moment. When the wind blows again, the clouds fade, showing that weak girl in his hug again.

 

“We are out, Sakura. We are safe.” He takes off his thickest overcoat and place it above the pink maiden. Ryoma isn’t following them, neither is Kamui and Hinoka - They have escaped from this requiem. They have stepped away from this burning hell. No one can chain their fates, no one can determine their life and death - It is only him and Sakura, cuddling in the snow, moaning in this Christmas Eve. 

 

It is only him and Sakura, sitting on the white blanket; Glaring at others’ fireplace; Looking at others’ family reunion; Staring at the Santa Claus climbing down the chimney.

 

It is only them, who has no place to go. Who has no family to return to. Who has no polar star to follow with.

 

“Brother.” The weak breath from the girl tickles Takumi. “Brother…!” She mumbled as she pushes herself up. The older brother shakes his head and asks her to lie down, but she refuses and passes wraps the overcoat around her brother.

 

“Sakura! You can’t…” Yet his sentence is cut short by a sneeze. Rubbing his silvery hair, Sakura helps him putting his overcoat. She slowly pushes off the blanket from her shoulders, and steps out from that comfort roll she has been in. Patting the snow off, she gives the blanket to her brother.

 

Without a second of doubt, Takumi shakes his head and pushes it back to Sakura. “I am okay.” He places it around her shoulders and forces a smile with his shivering lips. “You will need it more than me, Sakura. Big brother will protect you.”

 

Instead, Sakura gives him a warm, genuine smile. A soft smile he refuses to admit.

 

A soft, warm smile he refuses to recognise.

 

“I… won’t go.” Her eyes flicker, as she stares at the snow for a moment. She glances at her brother’s face - Shocked, and shaking his head so hard to wake himself up from this nightmare. Taking up another deep breath, she whispers. “Sakura… stay…”

 

It was first a gasp, followed horrified cries. He grips her shoulders, staring right into those genuine pink eyes - But all he sees is just a prayer for him. The tears he refuses to admit rolls down his cheek, as his voice are filled with a wave and another wave of sobs.

 

“We have just tried so hard to go…!” Gripping her shoulder tighter and tighter, he pants out. He tries to meet her sakura eyes once again, but his emotions get the better of him. His arms circles around her back, as his head leans on her shoulders. “You know there is no hope in it!” He pulls his sister closer, hoping that his warmth can convince her to stay. Hoping that he could at least convince himself that he is doing the ‘right’ thing.  

 

That he is still the ‘good guy’ in this story.

 

The girl first replied him with a tighter hug on his back, snuggling into his chest and muttering his brother’s name. “Brother… Brother…” She repeats again and again, until her voice starts to break and coughs have occupy most of her sentence. Until the cold freezes her throat and she can no longer cry his name.

 

Softly, she pushes herself away from his hug. Genuinely, she gazes at his amber eyes. Her lips tilt up, as her eyes narrows into a line. Tilting her head, she smiles.

 

The smile that reaffirms her stance, that she is willing to sacrifice herself for the prayer she gives

 

The smile that contain all her blessing and wish for her brother.

 

The smile that will end the requiem.

 

As much as Takumi wants to grab her back, he stops - What good will he do if he forces Sakura to walk on his path? Not so long ago, he blamed Leo for controlling his fate. He criticised his family for not giving him the room to choose. Now, he has brought Sakura out, pulling her into the fate he wants her to be. If he forces her to his side, he would be doing the same as what Leo did. He would do nothing different than the ‘bad guys’ from his tale. He would be making the same mistake again and leads Sakura into his twisted fates.

 

After all, he could only accompany her in a small part of life’s journey. When the time has ended, he can do nothing other than losing the grip on her hand. Standing at the side of the road, he could only pray for her safety - That is the most that he can do, yet the best that anyone can do to her.

 

Even though his fingers froze in the cold wind, he combs the snow out of those salmon hair. He sighs - After all, they will still need to part. He is still alone in this blizzard. There is no polar star. Instead, he is surrounded by the blessing of the Dawn dragon, and prayers from his most beloved sister. 

 

He caresses the salmon hair away from her forehead, as he gazes at his sister one more time. With a smile on his face, he kisses her forehead and cuddles his sister one last time.

 

“I will find you as soon as things get better.” He tried to be steady at first, but those tears just won’t stop rolling down his cheek. “I will always find you, even until the end of the world - Our bond is eternal, right?”

 

Sakura’s eyes first widen, but narrows when her brother’s hand wrap around her shoulders. She had always known that her brother is too kind - That kindness shines her heart. The kindness that brings her to smile. Even if the world has turned into ruins, she swears that she will never forget that kiss and that smile.

 

“Safe… Trip…” She snuggles into his chest, as uncontrolled tears rolls off her cheek. She embraces her brother harder, hoping that she could pass all the warmth, all the blessing to the person she admires the most. The North wind freezes her lungs, causing her to cough for a few times. Yet, she is no longer afraid of the cold and the dark - The light, even if he is not beside her, will always shine in the haven of her heart.

 

“Goodbye, Takumi.”

 

She passes the oil lamp and the blanket to her brother, as he brought her to a hollow tree. Shielding her from the snow, Takumi tries giving the blanket back to Sakura, but the girl refuses, muttering how much her brother needs more than she does. The older brother sighed in defeat. Looking into his sister’s eyes, he whispers,

 

“See you soon, Sakura.”

 

As much as she wanted to cry for his departure, she forces a smile on her face. Waving her hands, she gazes at that shadow of him, stumbling away from the home they used to live, to the world they used to know. Yet, on the other side of this forest, the Prince he admires will be waiting for him. The Prince that will be able to protect him and give him a better life than the one he is living. The Prince that can truly make Takumi smile carefreely.

 

_ねえ、人は何時まで独りで_

_二人に焦がれて行くのだろう_

_まだ　君の綺麗な未来は_

_始まったばかり・・・_

 

_(Hey, humans are always alone_

_Moving on, searching for a companion_

_Your beautiful future has_

_Yet to start…)_

 

The shadow stagger through the snow. Slowly and steadily, the shadow submerges into the darkness of the forest. Into the world that she has yet to known. Into the new future he will be living.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are from ['Aria'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziHaZ1TsrFo) in Kara no Kyoukai. Modified from [ animelyrics ](http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/rakkyo/aria.htm).


	9. Intersect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Lightning and Erika for proof reading! Second last chapter here we go! 
> 
> (The last chapter might take some time cause it is damn hard to write)
> 
> Updated on 6th Dec: I just realised I made some mistakes with the English lyrics.

Riding the horse in the dark, Leo searches for the flickering sign of Takumi. He opens his tome, muttering the horribly long spell he had created. Reaching his arm out, he produces a magical trail, leading him to the person he has sworn to protect. Pulling the rein, he guides his horse through the dark alleys, bringing him closer and closer to that warmth. The only light in his life.

 

“優しさを知らない

君がくれた優しさが

伽藍のこの胸に

名も無き光を

灯している” 

 

_ (The kindness that I know naught of and yet _

_ You have imparted to me, _

_ resides within the haven of my chest. _

_ As a nameless light _

_ is being lit) _

 

_ - _

 

It has been two weeks since the start of the invasion. The conquest towards the East happened much faster than he thought - 14 days and they have conquered more than one-third of Hoshido. The Hoshidan soldiers were in low morale - as expected - especially when their families were buried below this deep snow. Some tried grabbing their sword and fight, but their strength is no match against his Brynhildr. Some of them reached out and pray, just before their heads were killed off by senseless blades. Some begged for the Dawn dragon’s blessing - Their eyes brimming with hope until they hear about the Queen’s death. The blood tainted the snow red, as his horse heartlessly step over the corpse.

 

It was the bloodiest boxing day he had ever witnessed.

 

Unsurprisingly, the army decided to rest for a few days before storming into the capital. Without hesitation, Leo dismounted, rushed into his own tent and took out the crystal ball. Placing it on the table, he closed his eyes. Feeling the magic gathering in his hands, he hummed the spell and tracked down Takumi’s location.

 

“Checking for that pathetic Prince again, Milord?”

 

Niles’ sudden appearance scared Leo to half death. He wanted to scoff at his retainer, but there was no time to waste. Takumi’s light was fading out, and it was just a matter of seconds between life and death. He regained his gesture and mumbled the phrase for the hundredth time. Closing his eyes, he sensed the unnamed kindness, stronger and closer than ever. So close that as if he is able to reach out and touch that light.

 

_ He needs to grasps it.  _

He needs to protect that bluish-green light before it fades out. Before it has been buried by snow. Before the darkness overpowers and swallows the little aria he is humming.

 

“When will the sun set tonight, Niles?”

 

“Oh? So you have finally decided to follow your heart.”

 

“I need an answer, now.”

 

“Thirty minutes to an hour, I suppose.”

 

_ Great.  _ The Nohrian Prince wanted to reply, but he doesn't want to waste any time with his retainer. Jumping off his chair, he crammed the blankets and warm water into his bag.  _ Everything Takumi might need,  _ he thought, as he thrust his scarf into the case. The outlaw smirked - Such a rare occasion to see the Prince be so desperate. Yet, as much as he would like to appreciate his young Master, he still helped him take off the horse’s battle armour. 

 

It took the pair a little more than 15 minutes to finish packing up - Much faster than how long they usually take. However, when Leo stepped out, the sun is already half set, with its orange light shining over the land.

 

“If I'm not here at noon tomorrow, then things should have gotten the bad way.”

 

“Yes, yes, Lord Leo. Both Prince Xander and I know that. It is your goal in this madness, afterall.”

 

Leo sighed - It is his goal. It has always been his goal. But all he had done was just rolling up this snowball of tragedy - Enforces this requiem and let it swallow everything. Let it burn until the land is filled with cries. Now, blood has tainted the once green grassland and the darkness has covered the once blue skies. All left in this world was just a horrible requiem, and that very dim light he yearns to save.

 

That’sall he could do in this world of tragedy.

 

All he could hope for in this age of darkness.

 

All he could beg for in this never-ending chaos.

 

Taking in a deep breath, he gazed at Niles with a depressed smile. The odds of actually saving the Prince - He knows that in his heart. Even so, he still want to believe - He still want to reach out and grasp that light. 

 

He still want his voice… HIs aria to be heard, in this world filled of sword crashing and people roaring. In this world dominated by power and bloodshed.

 

He tugged the reins and kicked the horse, telling him to turn around. Away from his princely duties. Away from this bloodshed. With another pull on the reins, the horse to runs into the unknown forest. 

 

Into the dark.

 

-

 

It has been 3 hours since he entered the dark territory.

 

Holding the tome close to his chest, he mumbles the Hoshidan Prince’s name. Every turn feels like the last - The spell, the warmth, kindness - They are so close to him now. So close as if he could reach him. That he is just an inch away from grabbing that light. Somehow, he wanted to stop and shout his name. But what if Takumi isn’t nearby? What if it was just his illusion of that fading light? He would then have wasted a precious minute saving Takumi’s life. He might then have missed his only opportunity to redeem his sins.

 

Every second matters - He knows. He doesn’t want to pay the price. He just can’t pay the price - Failure is just not an option.

 

_ Takumi… Takumi… _

 

He pants out, as the freezing air invades his lungs. How Takumi could survive this is beyond what his knowledge. Or maybe he didn’t, yet his brain refuses to think this way. Those stiff fingers runs through the pages, gathering the last tiny bit of magic within him. He closes his eyes, murmuring the phrase again and again. Begging at the Dusk dragon so many times until he finally sees the bluish green magical path.

 

He breathes in, mentally shouting ‘Takumi, Takumi’. His legs pushes himself up and his body leans forward. He reaches out, trying to grasp the dust in his hand. Trying to touch the very last hope in his heart.

 

He was so immersed that he loses his balance and falls onto the horse’s mane. Frightened, the horse neighs and jumps around. Grabbing the reins tight, the Nohrian Prince tries to regain control. But while he was taming his horse, he loses his focus on the light. When he finally have the time to look forward, that very last trail has already shattered. All it’s left is his pathetic magic dust fading into the greater darkness.

 

With the invisible hands of the requiem dragging him down.

 

He tries snatching some remnants, collecting as much as he could repeat once more, but the tiny hands of his are too weak to get a hold of anything. Did those magic just slip through his fingers and laugh at him? He refuses to admit. Not when he has gone so far and is just a step away from Takumi. There is just no way that he, the best mage in Nohr, will be low on magic. His possibilities are endless!

 

But no matter how much he shakes his head, he can’t unsee the ‘truth’ - The path is gone, neither can he cast a new one. The light has faded away. Everything has given up on him, and the requiem he set is now swallowing him.

 

There is nothing left in this unending darkness.

 

There is nothing he could do in the senseless world of war.

 

All it left is just the heartless requiem, echoing in the dark, playing the last verse again and again, but never seems to stop. He struggles and reach out, but that didn’t stop him from being dragged down by those invisible hands. He screams out that aria in the top of his voice, but no one can hear him - Everyone is just mumbling the requiem, following those steps until they fall into the swamp. Until their once fulfilling souls are drained empty by this unending sorrow.

 

Absentmindedly, he stops his horse and dropped himself onto the snow. He wanted to push himself up, he needs to stand back up, but what is the meaning of doing so? Is there even a chance of finding Takumi? He raises his hand up and stare at those stiff, senseless fingers - Will he ever get to touch the light? Will anyone care to listen to his aria? His tears overflow his eyes, as the snow slowly invade his warm clothes. He lies down, gazing at that utterly dark sky - No stars, no guidance, no space for his little aria to play out. Just that heartbreaking requiem, that never-ending pain, and that hollow, empty reality.

 

Is this how it would end?

 

He closes his eyes, letting the cold slowly getting into his body. The snow melts, causing the water to chill his spine. The wind blows, paralysing his face in this blizzard. His hand drops and slap onto the white blanket, soon buried by the fresh layer of snow. Inhaling, he feels the ice-cold air freezing his lung, taking away every single warmth left in his body. Grabbing away every single drop of hope remained in this depressed, hollow body.

 

“優しさを知らない

君がくれた優しさが”

 

_ (The kindness that I know naught of and yet _

_ You have imparted to me) _

 

The tears drip down, rolling off his cheek and falling onto his scarf. The North wind brings another fresh layer of frosty air, causing those droplets crystallize. Leo chokes, coughing the cold air out of his lungs, Why is he still crying out when there is no hope? Why is still struggling in this utter piece of darkness? Why can he still feel that nameless light when everything else has faded out?

 

_ Takumi…  _

 

His lips slightly tilts up, as those sad hazel eyes curves into a line. Those heartwarming memories filled his heart - The moment that they met, the moments that he comforted him in the night, the moments that they practiced swordplay - It was all flashed through his mind. All so heartwarming, so kind, so gentle until he sees those distrusted amber eyes, that departing shadow and the burning castle. The scenes are gradually contaminated by the darkness. Echoing this requiem, following the majority and falling into a bottomless pit.

 

The lips tilts back down, with those crystalised tears rolling down his cheek. The arching pain strikes his chest - Is this the feeling of despair? He wanted to force out a laugh, scorning how stupid his previous hopeful self was. But he is too tired - He can’t feel the weight on his hands, or the cold on his back. He is just there - buried in this endless darkness, dragged into this never-ending requiem monster.

 

Following the steps of the bloodshed, following the tune repeating last verse. Giving up on the aria he wanted to convey, and sings this unending requiem instead.

 

Like how everyone else expect him to be. 

 

How a Nohrian Prince should be. 

 

How Leo should have always been.

  
  
  


“伽藍のこの胸に

名も無き光を

灯している” 

 

_ (Is residing within the haven of my chest _

_ As a nameless light _

_ is being lit) _

 

The Nohrian Prince could only force a laugh. Why would the world give him hope when he is half dragged into the swamp? Why did his mind plays with him when he accepted his fate? He bites his lips, wanting to force his tears out and let that brim of hope past. Let the requiem overtake the aria. Let the shadows swallow the fading light in his chest. 

 

But no matter how hard he tries, how much he forces himself to drop to despair, he can’t unhear it. He just can’t let the aria in his heart die. He just can’t stop chasing the nameless light in his chest. 

 

Moving half-paralysed fingers, he pushes himself out of this requiem. Taking a deep breath, he gathers every remaining bit of energy into his muscles and thrusts him up. His back leaves the ground, as his legs kick him out from the snow. Aftering patting off the frost on his face, he pressed on the layer of snow, shoving himself away from that bottomless swamp. 

 

_ At least let this Aria sing till the end. _

 

Standing up, he faces the blizzard hitting on his face, pushing him down the best they can. Stumbling, he drags himself over this inch-thick snow. His legs shiver, and his naked hands are all red and puffy. But for once, his eyes are firm - If his voice is destined to die out, he will sing the last phrase. If the cruel, bloody world has nothing more than darkness, then at least let the light in his heart shine a little while longer.

 

At least, let the aria persist for a little while more. Let him sing his sorrow out before everything crumbles apart. Before everything turns into ashes. 

 

He stomps into the snow, yet again, as he staggers through the white blanket. Panting, he leans on a nearby tree. Inhaling, he tries to regain his breath and balance. The cold still stings, but that didn’t stop him from stepping forward. To where? To the origin of that voice. Where exactly? He doesn’t know. Was that just his imagination, or was that reality? He had no idea. All he wanted was to cry out all the despair, so that his tiny light can be seen in this darkness.

 

So that his voice can be heard in this requiem.

 

He steps forward, but ended up trampling over the tree trunk. His faces hits the snow, on those legs once again trap into the ground. But yet again, those stiff fingers curled and clenched into a fist. Yet again, those weak arms push himself up. Yet again, he kicks the snow away and stumbles back to the tree that tripped him. So that he could step over it and proof his conquest.

 

Instead of tripping by a trunk, he slipped over by a person’s leg.

 

_ The nameless light. The unknown warmth. _

 

Gazing at that silver-haired child, he sniffs. All those underlying feeling suddenly rushes into his mind - Sadness, despair, hope, redemption - So much that he can’t interpret them all. He had longed for this moment, he had begged for this moment. He had thought of every single detail of what he should do, what to make the best out of this new intersection. But when he is finally able to live this moment, he could just stare at those flickering amber eyes, speechless of what they have achieved. 

 

The Hoshidan Prince tilts his head up slightly, with his right hand gripping the half torn blanket and the oil lamp lying on his left. “Leo.” He mutters emotionlessly, with a voice of a person that has been abandoned by the world. A person whose soul has been trapped in that eternal darkness. All he could hope for is the person whose name he mumbles. The only person who could guide him away from this night sky. This requiem. 

 

The wind blows, as those senseless froze slaps on his paralysed face. He raises his head, soulless eyes staring at the blonde boy. He sniffs - Is he overjoyed by his appearance? Or is he guilty of not bringing Sakura here? He doesn’t know, yet he doesn’t care either. All he is sure of is that the dull amber eyes are no longer emotionless. No longer trapped in this fire. No longer wandering in the darkness.

  
  


“Are you really Leo…? Are you…?”

 

The Nohrian Prince wanted to reply, but his lips are shivering too much. He gasps, as his sight becomes more and more blurry. As that silver haired boy slowly stands up and approach him. His freezing tears roll off his cheek, shivering fingers patting the snow off grey hair. He reaches out - Not to the imaginary bluish green magical pathway, but to the light, the person he had longed for.

 

“Takumi!”

 

He shouts out and hugs the Hoshidan Prince. Enclosing him, shielding him away from the cold, the tragedy, the requiem. True - They might be too weak to stand against the overflowing hatred; too powerless to prevent the burning castle; too pathetic to stop the requiem from going on. Yet, in this bloody, senseless world of war, all they need is this own little dim light, their own little space, singing their little aria. Hoping that their voice can one day be heard by others. Hoping that all the silence prayers, all the aria the people have ever cried out will be heard. Hoping that one day, everyone will put down their hatred and the chaos will come to an end.

 

_ “孤独の船を漕ぎ _

_ 篝火は嘆き集う _

_ 伽藍の世界には _

_ 数多の ARIA が響いている” _

 

_ (Rowing this lonely boat,  _

_ along the bonfire that assembles grief, _

_ Letting this little haven of a world  _

_ Being resounded by multitudes of ARIAs.) _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, do you guys think it is a happy ending? 
> 
> The lyrics are from ['Aria'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziHaZ1TsrFo) in Kara no Kyoukai. Modified from [ animelyrics ](http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/rakkyo/aria.htm).


	10. ARIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the end (sobs)... Really sorry for delaying this chapter. I was sick in New Year.
> 
> Like every time:  
> Lyrics are from ['Aria'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziHaZ1TsrFo) in Kara no Kyoukai. I've modified [ animelyrics ](http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/rakkyo/aria.htm) a bit so that it suits the situation better. 
> 
> Thanks Lightning for proof reading it.

Laying on the bed, Sakura rises her hand. She twitches her fingers, as her eyes narrow. The sky is dark now, with stars twinkling on this dark carpet. But the scene soons becomes blurry, as the stars vanish into the dark.

 

_ December… _

 

_ December… 30th…? _

 

What day is it? She doesn’t remember. It feels like it has been years since her brother hugged her for the last time, years since those delicate fingers slipped passed her. With dedicated amber eyes, he turned around. She wanted to step forward, but her inner self stopped her. It was his wish to search for the Nohrian Prince. To be with him was his life long goal. She had already given him her blessing, and that was all she could do.

 

Gazing at his back, the Hoshidan Prince walked into the darkness. The shadow was going further and further away from her. Further away from what he used to call ‘home’. Further away from the dream he had given her. 

 

Those days have finally marked an end. The tales between them two had finally marked a full stop.

 

The faint light on the oil lamp faded, as the shadow of his dear brother was nowhere to be seen.

 

When she regained her senses, she was lying on the bed. Her bed, she thought, until she realised that the room was emptier than she remembered. There was only a flower vase on the cabinet beside her, and a huge window on the other side of her bed. She tried pushing herself up, yet her hands are too weak to even move herself. In the past few ‘days’, Hinoka, Kamui and Hana visited her. Worriness written all across their faces. Her siblings gripped her hands tight, as their shivering lips parted. But no matter how hard they grasped them, no matter how loud they cry, Sakura couldn’t feel it - it was as if something has separated her from the surroundings. When she blinked again, the faces started to fade - She can no longer see the tilted-down lips, those eyes filled with tears. The colourful world she had known was swallowed by the flames. The dream she was living in is now covered by darkness.

 

Her eyes flicker open - How long has she been sleeping? The sky is dark, and the flowers beside her started withering. She wanted to reach out, but her hands are senseless. Rolling back to another side, she could still see those cluster stars twinkling in the unending night. She can still feel his brother’s warmth in his freezing body.

 

_ ユメのカケラ _

_ 君がくれた _

_ 明けない夜に潜む _

 

( _ These fragments of a dream _

_ That you have given me _

_ Remains dormant in this unending night.) _

 

She blinks. The scene blurred for second, as if someone just brushed it with water. She soon regains focus, with the stars shining upon her. But upon those countless stars, who have heard of her - Takumi’s dream of peace? Who had heard her crying for the reunion of her family? None had listened to her - Those fragments of their dreams are shimmering at the end of the sky, outshined by the rages and despair of the people. Those dreams are buried in this darkness, as their stars vanish from the cluster.

 

_ 寄り添う星 _

_ 一つ消えて _

_ 夜明けのARIAが響いた _

 

_ (The clustered stars _

_ have lost one of their companions _

_ The daybreak ARIA is crying out.) _

 

What she could only do was to cry out. To hum her aria and embrace the darkness around. Her voice will never be heard - she knows, and that is the fate the weak would walk pass. Yet, she doesn’t regret living such a life, even if it is destined to end hollowly. She had already had the pleasure of seeing her brother alive, unwounded after coming back from Nohr. Her nightmares of seeing her brother’s death has finally come to an end. Now, even with the darkness surrounding them, with the flames burning this castle down, Takumi managed to escaped from the requiem. And with the Nohrian Prince’s tracking spell, he will be able to meet the Prince. He has finally broken from the chains binding him, the fate intertwining his body. Now, he has returned to the path he has always longed to walk in - The route his heart chooses. There is nothing more to fear - The scars have already healed. The blessing have been given. He has crossed through the fiery plains, and all he needs to do is to look forward. 

 

_ もう　この止まない雨の中で _

_ 昨日に怯えることもない _

_ 今　君を失くした未来は _

_ 始まったばかり _

 

_ (There is already nothing left in the midst of this unending rain   _

_ The past is no longer feared.   _

_ Right now, the future that you have lost,   _

_ has once again just begun.) _

 

The overflow tears roll off her cheek. Looking back, how much have Takumi healed her heart? Starting from the first time smiling at her, to the warmth of seeing him coming back safely, to now looking at his shadow fading into the light. When he smiles, she feels a bonfire had lightened her hollow chest. A bonfire so strong that no darkness could ever engulf this light. He had always started a new page in her journey, a new chapter in their fairytale. Even now, when their stories have come to an end, she could still feel the remnants of the bonfire burning in her chest. The light that guides her to a new life.

 

_ 果てない闇の中 _

_ 君がくれた篝火が _

_ 伽藍のこの胸に _

_ 生まれたいのちを _

_ 照らしている  _

 

_ (In this unending darkness,  _

_ the bonfire that you gave me  _

_ Illuminates the haven of my chest. _

_ As this light give rise to _

_ A newly birthed life.) _

 

How long will they be seperated? How long will this fairytale remain dormant? She gazes up at the shining stars, wondering when will they finally reunite. He promised that he will be back once peace has been restored. Once the flames die out and the requiem ends. Once people can put down their differences and tolerate others’ existence. Yet, did anyone hear their cries in this unending requiem? Will anything change even if people listened to their voices? Last time, her Mother had made a ‘wrong’ option of giving up Takumi. Her family begged for Takumi’s survival, praying to the Dawn dragon as if it was their only hope. Yet now, Takumi has returned, but nothing has really changed. The requiem still plays, the castle is still burning. The people are still crying out, praying for a peaceful world to live in. Nothing has really changed - Nothing really matters...

 

_ 消えたものと _

_ 変わらぬもの _

_ 無惨な空が光る _

 

_ (The things that were lost  _

_ And the things that never change  _

_ Are glittering in this cruel sky) _

 

However, for her, that ignites her life. That pulled her out of despair. Even if the journey is destined to end, he had brought her through the toughest times.

 

_ 別れを告げ _

_ 微笑み合い _

_ 寂しい ARIA を重ねて _

 

_ (While informing of our separation, _

_ let us exchange our faint smiles, _

_ as the lonely ARIA accumulates.) _

 

It matters. It does matter. All those warmth he gave her is more than just a beautiful sweet dream. It means more than a  _ fairytale _ .

 

Now, it is just a matter of time before everything returns. It is just a matter of patiently waiting for her brother to come back. With that very last strength of hers, she reaches out her hand - So close to touching the sky, so close to reaching to her brother, so close to grasping back that fairytale she had just lost. She could have leaned closer and grab that dream back - She could, but she had already made her decision. She already has the Dawn’s Dragon’s blessing. She already had live the life she had always wished for. Now that the tale has ended, she should pass it back to her brother. And with that blessing in his hand, he shall seek for his own fate, his own future with those dedicated hands.

 

To reach out to the light with his aria.

 

_ ねえ、人は何時まで独りで _

_ 二人に焦がれて行くのだろう   _

_ まだ　君の綺麗な未来は _

_ 始まったばかり・・・ _

 

_ (Hey, humans are always alone _

_ Moving on, searching for a companion _

_ Your beautiful future has _

_ Yet to start…) _

 

She takes a deep breath, as her fingers twitch in this unending darkness. He has already turned around and start that new fate. Yet, she can still feel the warmth flowing through her fingers, the kindness washing over her body. The bonfire still flickers, no matter how dark the world is. Hope still exists, even in this unending requiem.

 

“優しさを知らない

君がくれた優しさが

伽藍のこの胸に

名も無き光を

灯している

 

_ (The kindness that I know naught of and yet _

_ You have imparted to me, _

_ resides within the haven of my chest. _

_ As a nameless light _

_ is being lit.) _

 

The overflowing tears soak her pillow wet. Sakura forces her eyes open - Gazing at the beautiful night sky for one last time. Admiring the twinkling of stars even in this hopeless night. There is still a a lot to hate, still a lot to grief with. Yet, with the little dim light in her heart, she knows that hope will one day come.

 

With those shivering pale lips, she sings.

 

_ “孤独の船を漕ぎ _

_ 篝火は嘆き集う _

_ 伽藍の世界には _

_ 数多の ARIA が響いている” _

 

_ (Rowing this lonely boat,  _

_ along the bonfire that assembles grief, _

_ Letting this little haven of a world  _

_ Being resounded by multitudes of ARIAs.) _

 

As their dreams echo in this unending darkness.

 

As their aria surround the land of despair.

 

As the requiem finally comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be two extra chapters for Part 2. But then those involve *a lot* of spoilers for Part 3, so probably work on them once I start Part 3.
> 
> Underlying Part 3 - Altale will be out in soon!
> 
> Feel free to follow my Tumblr (luluicey) or my Twitter (@luluicey) for the latest update.


End file.
